


Не позволяй

by Serenada_san



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст написан в 2007 году.<br/>Повествование ведется попеременно от лица Гарри и Драко. Некоторые события описаны дважды - с разных точек зрения.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Не позволяй

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в 2007 году.  
> Повествование ведется попеременно от лица Гарри и Драко. Некоторые события описаны дважды - с разных точек зрения.

_Гарри_  
***  
Бойтесь своих желаний, ибо они могут исполниться.  
Почему-то именно эта несвоевременная мысль появляется у меня в голове, когда я вижу то, что не должен был видеть. Малфои… Отец и сын. Я всего лишь хочу прогуляться перед Уходом, а в итоге натыкаюсь на них недалеко от хижины Хагрида. Попытка сразу уйти заканчивается возмущенным возгласом моего несносного любопытства. Конечно же, я остаюсь на месте, не сводя глаз со стоящих посреди небольшой полянки блондинов.  
Беседуют. То есть, Люциус что-то говорит, а Драко его слушает, едва заметно кивая. Ничего особенного. И все-таки я не ухожу. Что-то в Драко меня настораживает... Нет, внешне он выглядит как обычно, разумеется. Но вот то, как он держится... Я могу видеть одновременно оба залитых солнечным светом, таких похожих профиля и, вглядевшись, понимаю, что меня несколько удивило: несмотря на то, что Драко стоит высоко подняв голову, он не смотрит в глаза отцу. Взгляд его направлен куда-то за плечо явно раздраженного Люциуса. Я не слышу слов: старший Малфой не повышает голоса. Ну конечно, он же аристократ, а говорить громко – это моветон! Как раз в этот момент я жалею о его аристократической выдержке, потому что мне уже интересно, что же там происходит, и так хочется узнать...  
Наверное, я бы предпочел остаться в неведении, наедине с неудовлетворенным любопытством, чем получить такой ответ. Жесткий и оставляющий чувство, словно я украл у кого-то неприятную, унизительную тайну. В какой-то момент Люциус предупреждающе щурит глаза - я почти слышу, как он отрывисто выплевывает слова... Драко качает головой, на этот раз – отрицательно... Узкая, изящная кисть взметнулась вверх, отвесив юноше тяжелую пощечину. Видно, что Драко был к этому готов, но светловолосая голова все равно мотнулась в сторону, как у тряпичной куколки, которую сильно тряхнули.  
Не могу сказать, издал ли он хоть звук, но почему-то уверен, что нет. Распахнувшимися в шоке глазами смотрю, как Люциус теперь уже с откровенным отвращением быстро говорит сыну несколько слов напоследок и уверенно шагает в сторону замка. Инстинктивно я отступаю ближе к стене хижины, скрываясь в тени, хотя Малфой, слава Мерлину, вряд ли может меня заметить.  
Драко остается на месте.  
Два года назад в такую секунду мне было бы все равно – я беззаботно пошел бы туда, куда и направлялся.  
В начале пятого курса я, как ни тяжело это признать, почувствовал бы что-то вроде злорадного удовлетворения.  
Сейчас мне страшно.  
Не знаю, чего я боюсь. По крайней мере, меня даже не посещает мысль о том, что я могу быть обнаружен. Наверное, я просто не хочу – до темноты перед глазами не хочу – услышать посреди мягкого шелеста осени звук разбивающегося фарфора.  
Бывало с вами такое? Идете по комнате, неловко спотыкаетесь и слепо ищете опоры, чтобы удержать равновесие. Хватаетесь за стоящий рядом стол, толкаете его – совсем немного... и этого достаточно, чтобы стоящая на противоположном краю красивая, дорогая фарфоровая ваза закачалась, тихонько дребезжа, угрожая вот-вот свалиться на пол и превратиться из произведения искусства в груду бесформенных осколков. И вы можете только смотреть, как она решает – упасть или нет – зная наверняка, что не успеете добежать и подхватить ее. И на неуловимые секунды становится страшно просто от этой томительной неопределенности...  
Такая история приключилась однажды с любимой вазой тети Петунии. Конечно, при содействии мальчика по имени Гарри. В тот момент мне не повезло – ваза решила все-таки упасть... После мгновений охватившего меня тягучего ужаса звук бьющегося фарфора показался мне самым чудовищным, что вообще существует на свете.  
Сейчас я боюсь намного сильнее, чем тогда. Хотя почему? Драко Малфой вовсе не похож на вазу. И он совершенно точно не качается – напротив, застыл изваянием. Почему же тогда кажется, что даже от порыва ветра он может сейчас разбиться? Почему мне так страшно, что наполнившее его до краев напряжение вот-вот сломает тонкую фигурку, и она упадет на землю не живым человеком, а испорченной куклой – уже не тряпичной, нет! Дорогой, коллекционной фарфоровой куколкой, с которой тщательно сдувают каждую пылинку, а потом вдруг неосторожно роняют на каменный пол и смотрят, как от красоты и совершенства остается горсть осколков, запутавшихся в складках игрушечной одежды... Да, Драко Малфой определенно не похож на вазу...  
А что если на этот раз я успею – добежать? Подхватить? Удержать? Я уже не задумываюсь, нужно ли это, кому и зачем. И уж конечно не представляю, что будет дальше, после этого – не пытаюсь представить. Шаг вперед – на свет. Дрогнувшее осторожное:  
\- Малфой?  
Глядя, как я подхожу, Драко позволяет себе слабость на мгновение прикрыть глаза, безмолвно произнося то, что вслух не прозвучало бы даже под пытками: "Только этого унижения мне сейчас не хватало!" В принципе, я его прекрасно понимаю, но делать вид, что "просто мимо шел", уже поздно. Останавливаюсь в нескольких шагах, не в силах оторвать взгляд от пятна на щеке слизеринца, которое неестественно красной кляксой горит на бледном лице. Становится вдруг трудно дышать, и я могу только повторить почти беспомощно:  
\- Малфой...  
\- Чего тебе, Поттер? – через силу выдавливает из себя он, глядя одновременно и на меня, и сквозь меня. Может, он и хочет, чтобы это прозвучало небрежно, презрительно, зло, саркастично... но бесцветный голос не сумел передать ни одной эмоции. Только губы складываются в едва заметную усмешку, да и это скорее привычка, не более того. – Спектакль понравился? Где же твои ненаглядные дружки? Зови их сюда, другого шанса хоть немного отомстить мне за предыдущие пять лет у них не будет.  
Мне кажется, будто Малфой едва ли понимает, что он говорит. Слова монотонно льются из него, немигающие глаза сфокусировались на какой-то только им видимой точке, а щека будто становится все ярче и ярче с каждой секундой. Это неестественно и как-то... совершенно неправильно. Разбитая губа, синяк, ссадина, полученные во время драки – пожалуй, но ЭТО? Я качаю головой, спешно перебивая:  
\- Рона и Гермионы здесь нет. Я один и... никто ничего не видел, - зачем-то уточняю, хотя почти уверен: появись здесь хоть весь Гриффиндор в полном составе, даже это не вывело бы Малфоя из ступора.  
\- Ты – не никто, - впервые в его голосе слышится тень горькой насмешки. – Я бы даже сказал, ты совсем не никто, Поттер.  
\- Ну что ж, я рад, что ты все-таки не считаешь меня пустым местом, как всегда утверждал, - хмыкаю я. Кажется, получилось несколько нервно.  
С видимым усилием Драко сосредоточивается на мне. Постепенно лицо из равнодушно-бесстрастного преображается в хорошо знакомую маску холодного высокомерия пополам с брезгливостью. Когда светло-серые, почти прозрачные на солнце глаза чуть щурятся, юноша становится так похож на своего отца, что у меня мороз по коже пробегает.  
\- Да, я ошибался. Ты не пустое место, ты – заноза, которую приходится терпеть, за неимением возможности вытащить, - Драко явно начал приходить в себя! Эти интонации для меня почти родные, но в данный момент я решаю просто не обращать внимания на неловкие попытки оскорбить того, кто посмел увидеть его в этот момент. Может, это выражение озлобившейся усталости в серых глазах так действует на меня? Ссориться не хочется – впервые за все время нашего знакомства – хочется поговорить.  
\- Что ты уставился на меня? Я тебе не музейный экспонат. Убирайся. Оставь меня в покое, - последнее предложение должно было звучать как величественный приказ сюзерена своему вассалу, но почему-то больше всего это походит на обыкновенную просьбу.  
Вместо того чтобы последовать совету, я спрашиваю, внимательно глядя на него:  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Ровным счетом ничего. Или мне надо рухнуть на землю и рвать на себе волосы, заливаясь слезами? – невыразительно интересуется Драко.  
\- Он ударил тебя, - почти шепчу я, отводя взгляд... и скорее чувствую, как уголок рта слизеринца дернулся в намеке на невеселую улыбку:  
\- И что?  
\- И что? – удивленно переспрашиваю я. – И что, Малфой? Ты говоришь так, словно это не твой родной отец только что влепил тебе пощечину.  
Я отчетливо вижу, как он внутренне напрягается и тут же пересиливает себя, нарочито равнодушно пожимая плечами:  
\- Всего лишь пощечина. У него была причина.  
Игнорируя вторую часть фразы, я пристально смотрю на него... Кажется, что от этой невероятной сосредоточенности перед глазами плывут золотые солнечные зайчики, которые пятнами растекаются по мантии Драко, спутываются с его волосами, плавятся на красном пятне, уродующем щеку:  
\- Всего лишь? – не особенно умно постоянно переспрашивать, но я сейчас не задумываюсь над этим. Потому что я внезапно понимаю настоящий смысл этих его слов... он меня пугает. – Хочешь сказать, это малая часть того, на что способен твой папочка?  
Ему больно. Не изменилась напряженно-вызывающая поза, не дрогнули точно застывшие в вечной маске черты лица, не появилось никаких новых эмоций в глазах цвета густого тумана... Но я точно знаю, я чувствую – ему больно. Возможно, впервые за несколько лет я сумел причинить Драко Малфою настоящую боль... и меня это не радует. Я не ощущаю ни тени злорадства или торжества. Мне не смешно. Вместо этого какое-то новое, странное чувство охватывает меня... Я не могу пока подобрать ему названия, схватить его, "распробовать".  
Я жду его ответа. И абсурдно желаю, чтобы на этот раз он не стал защищать отца, слепо оправдывать его, как это бывало раньше. Только не сейчас. Не здесь, не в эту минуту, когда от движения родительской руки горит щека и болит задетая гордость.  
Наконец, он заговаривает, медленно подбирая слова, и я готов поклясться: никогда еще его ухмылка не выглядела столь жалкой и вымученной.  
\- Будь любезен, объясни, почему я должен хотеть тебе что-то сказать о своем отце? Не все ли равно, что я имел в виду?  
\- Нет, мне не все равно, - говорю я, понимая, что в эту секунду я кристально честен и одновременно доброжелателен по отношению к Малфою. Почему-то это совершенно не удивляет – словно так и должно быть.  
\- А-а. Даже так, - с непонятной интонацией протягивает Драко. Недавнее раздражение, вызванное моим приходом, уже практически исчезло, и он снова прячется от моего неприлично настойчивого взгляда в броню равнодушного спокойствия.  
В липкой, как паутина, тишине вязнет воздух, неосторожные трели невидимых птиц, шелест травы... Когда мне кажется, что я больше не добьюсь от него ни слова, Драко вдруг продолжает говорить. Он не смотрит на меня, и я почти благодарен ему за это: не уверен, что выдержал бы этот взгляд:  
\- Хорошо. Раз уж ты так хочешь знать... тогда слушай внимательно, Мальчик-Который-Лезет-Куда-Не-Просят. Да, пощечина для меня – это не конец света. Да, наказание может быть строже – если я его заслуживаю. И – да, ты не зря сейчас напрягаешь свой умишко мыслью о том, что тебя все это совершенно не касается. Ты не знаешь законов и традиций магического мира, Поттер. Ты понятия не имеешь о семейных устоях древнего рода. Я говорю тебе это только для того, чтобы твое больное и извращенное чрезмерным благородством воображение не заставило тебя сделать ошибочные выводы из увиденного недавно. И если ты хоть слово кому-то скажешь... Я тебя уничтожу.  
Я не боюсь его угроз. Никогда не боялся, а теперь – тем более. Я даже почти не слышу его заявления, кажущегося по-детски смешным и наивным в этой ситуации. Вместо того чтобы ответить на выпад, снова задаю вопрос, который вязнет на зубах отвратительной, горькой массой:  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под более строгим наказанием?  
Наверное, эта сочащаяся полубезумным весельем улыбка отнимает у него последние силы:  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что Люциус Малфой может опуститься до пошлого рукоприкладства?  
От догадки внутри холодеет, на несколько секунд я даже перестаю дышать. В глупом желании подчеркнуть «исключительность» их древнего рода Драко явно сказал лишнее, но, кажется, он еще не понимает этого.  
\- Магия? – полуутвердительно спрашиваю охрипшим голосом.  
Мне уже не нужен его ответ, а он и не отвечает. Его горло сдавил спазм - и он не может ответить. И не может нормально дышать, как я. И не может моргнуть. И не может отвести от меня взгляд. Теперь он в самом деле – как статуя. Мне казалось, что он был напряжен до предела… я ошибался. Сейчас я почти слышу, как звенит каждая мышца в худом теле. Струны, натянутые до такой степени, что лопнут от легчайшего прикосновения.  
И снова мне страшно…  
\- Почему ты терпишь? – я почти жалею, что совершенно не чувствую радости от того, как каждый мой сегодняшний вопрос попадает точно в цель, заставляя страдать. Сейчас я спрашиваю – и не хочу знать ответ, потому что слишком тяжело видеть, как Драко едва заметно вздрагивает, как окаменевшее лицо становится белее мела. Он уже не справляется с голосом, и я слышу совершенно незнакомые интонации. Почти шепот:  
\- Потому что я хочу жить.  
Дикость… Это ведь просто не может быть правдой, да? Ведь так? Он просто обижен, расстроен… Хочет выплеснуть свою злость. Хотя бы лживыми, преувеличенными словами отомстить отцу. Ведь так?..  
Мысленно я произношу все это – и отвергаю. Нет. Не так. Здесь нет места обиде. Она растворяется в постоянстве, она просто не может долго существовать в растянутом времени. Злость? Нет, он не зол. Я знаю, как злится Драко Малфой. Я видел это, кажется, сотни раз: когда Гриффиндор выигрывал Кубок школы, когда я уводил трепещущее золото снитча прямо из-под носа слизеринского ловца, когда нам сходили с рук нарушенные школьные правила… И каждый раз я встречал бешеный взгляд потемневших серых глаз. Вздрагивающие губы, кривящиеся в презрительной ухмылке. Розовые пятна, выступившие на скулах от ярости. Вот это – злость… А сейчас? В нем нет ничего этого. И почему мне хочется, чтобы было?..  
Наверное, потому, что злость – лучше надломленной усталости, которая повисает на самом краю глубокой, мутной пропасти. А в ней – истерика, после которой человека оглушает пустота, такая звонкая, что он уже не может ничего услышать, да и не хочет. И в те минуты, когда твое тело рвет на клочья напряжение, кажется таким простым, таким прекрасно легким – сорваться…  
Мстить он тоже никому не хочет – сейчас. Даже таким глупым способом. И напоказ ничего не делает: ему это просто не нужно. Бессмысленно. Нелепо. Уж кто-кто, а Малфой способен это осознать в любом состоянии.  
Обобщить все это – и понять: скользкий слизеринец говорит правду. Даже больше: не ту правду, которая нужна ему, а ту, что просто есть. Независимо ни от чего. С трудом верится… Но ведь это всего лишь фраза! Констатация факта. «Я. Хочу. Жить». Три слова – и волосы дыбом. Странно, да?  
Изнутри меня распирает целый рой слов. Я пытаюсь выхватить более-менее внятные, сложить их в связные предложения. Получается плохо. Я уже открываю рот, но он мягко перебивает меня:  
\- Не трудись задавать вопросы, Поттер. Я все равно не отвечу. А если вдруг отвечу… то потом сильно пожалею об этом. А ты – еще больше. Потому что я не привык жалеть о своих поступках. Лучше просто молчи.  
И я подчиняюсь ему. Не потому, что больше не хочу ничего знать. Я просто не уверен, что действительно разговариваю с Драко Малфоем. Нет, внешность вполне привычная: белые, будто вылизанные солнцем волосы; немного вытянутое худое лицо, да и в остальном никаких метаморфоз не произошло. Слова тоже соответствуют его мерзкому характеру и в сущности означают то же, что и всегда: «Я – Бог, ты - червь». Но вот этого голоса я не слышал никогда. Пожалуй, я просто раньше и не слышал, чтобы Драко говорил так: не шипя, не плюясь словами, как ядовитой пеной, не срываясь на крик с визгливыми нотками.  
Я молчу, глупо моргая. Он прав: сейчас это лучше. Надо же, впервые в жизни признаю правоту Малфоя… Я могу задать свои вопросы, но ответов либо не дождусь, либо они окажутся хуже моих предположений. А я сделаю ему еще больнее… Я не хочу этого. Мерлин, узнай об этом Рон и Гермиона – назвали бы меня сумасшедшим. Но я в своем уме, а потому – они ничего не узнают.  
Мой неудавшийся друг, но зато очень даже удавшийся враг, сумевший изрядно попортить нервную систему Мальчика-Который-Выжил, смотрит на меня в упор, и я наконец понимаю, что за чувство забивает мне легкие, мешая дышать. Безумный коктейль из жалости и гнева, приправленный полынной горечью. В глазах, напоминающих подтаявшие кусочки льда, пронизанные солнцем, читается только одно всепоглощающее желание: избавиться от моего присутствия и оказаться, наконец, в одиночестве. Или в слепоглухой толпе однокурсников, что, в принципе, одно и то же. Там, где не будет настырных глаз, невысказанных вопросов и неловкого молчания.  
Что ж, это желание я могу исполнить. Но почему не получается просто развернуться и уйти? Вместо этого я снова смотрю на медленно гаснущий алый цветок, просачивающийся в светлую кожу Малфоя, чтобы присоединиться к другим – таким же – где-то в глубине души.  
«И все-таки это абсолютно правильно, что он не попал в Гриффиндор: алый ему не идет», - невпопад думаю я, сокращая расстояние между нами и медленно поднимая руку. Замечаю, как на мгновение его глаза панически расширяются, но Малфой остается на месте, не отшатнувшись от меня. Это хорошо: так мне проще прижать свою ладонь к его оскорбленной щеке и тихонько, едва ощутимо погладить. За это затравленное выражение, все-таки промелькнувшее на долю секунды в серых озерах, мне хочется немедленно, сию же секунду придушить Люциуса. Наплевав на магию. Голыми руками.  
А он все смотрит на меня, и я уже не в состоянии разгадывать значение его странного взгляда. Я только понимаю, что нужно что-то сказать, но чувство щемящей, острой жалости такое огромное, причиняет такие мучения, что любые слова комом стынут в горле, так и не родившись. А еще страшно, что все это окажется иллюзией – и он оттолкнет меня, рассмеется в лицо над не вовремя проснувшимся состраданием врагу. И страшно, что этого не произойдет, а он так и останется навсегда застывшей статуей скорбной усталости… Я не знаю, чего хочу на самом деле.  
\- Драко, - зачем я обращаюсь к нему по имени? Малфой этого не выносит, я же знаю! Тогда зачем?.. Или – я хочу именно этого?  
Мне очень больно. Боль перетекает в меня через ладонь, все еще касающуюся теплой, обласканной солнцем кожи. И грудь разрывается, и хочется крикнуть…  
Только два слова, которые могут выразить то, что я сейчас испытываю. Миндально-горькая просьба… Я почти не слышу собственного шепота, но главное – он слышит.  
\- Не позволяй…  
Через минуту я обнаруживаю себя на опушке Запретного леса. Кажется, я бежал? Не помню.  
Я не хочу ничего помнить.  
Я хочу помнить каждую секунду.  
На уроке я так и не появляюсь.  
А он?

 _Драко_  
**************  
День был неплох, совсем неплох – еще утром я так думал. Осеннее солнце все еще греет, но уже не обжигает. Воздух прозрачный и свежий, его приятно вдыхать. «День почти прекрасен», - думал я, выходя из замка, чтобы отправиться на урок к этому недоумку-переростку. Потом мой взгляд как будто натыкается на зеркало, только делающее человека старше на двадцать лет, и я понимаю, что на самом деле это паршивый денек, куда как хуже вчерашнего – пасмурного и дождливого.  
\- Здравствуй, Драко, - говорит отец, и слабая надежда на галлюцинацию милостиво издыхает.  
\- Здравствуй. Удивлен увидеть тебя здесь, - вежливо говорю я, избегая прямого вопроса «Что ты тут делаешь?».  
\- Мне нужно увидеть Снейпа. По делу, - снисходит он до объяснения, постукивая тростью по каменным плитам, которыми вымощен двор. – Заодно решил переговорить с тобой лично. Ты ведь получил мое письмо?  
\- Да, отец, - я получил его еще два дня назад. Как всегда на бумаге с гербом Малфоев… меня тошнит от этой помпезности, особенно когда форма так чудовищно сочетается с содержанием.  
\- Почему же тогда я не дождался ответа? – слышу я предсказуемый вопрос и вздрагиваю.  
\- Извини, я хотел написать тебе сегодня.  
\- Видишь, я избавил тебя от такой необходимости, - произносит отец насмешливо. – Теперь мы можем обсудить все прямо сейчас.  
\- У меня скоро урок начнется, - говорю я, заранее зная, что ничего этим не добьюсь.  
\- Какой?  
\- Уход за магическими существами, - кисло отвечаю я.  
\- Ты ведь как раз туда собирался? Ну так давай я провожу тебя, - предлагает Люциус, и у меня нет возможности отказаться. Я киваю, мы медленно идем по дорожке не прямо к хижине, а делая крюк.  
Я не знаю, что говорить, но молчать тоже тяжело. Это молчание вязнет на языке, каждая секунда может оборваться какими-то словами, и в ожидании их мое сердце стучит все громче. Мне даже становится страшно, что отец услышит этот дикий грохот, хотя вокруг царит почти идеальная тишина.  
Мы выходим на небольшую полянку за хижиной Хагрида, когда отец вдруг (несмотря ни на что - «вдруг») спрашивает:  
\- Ты готов?  
Я знаю, что он имеет в виду, но все равно мучительно пытаюсь оттянуть время:  
\- К чему?  
\- Не прикидывайся, Драко, ты не ребенок! – предупредительно щурит глаза Люциус. От него исходит опасность.  
\- Да, я знаю, - покладисто соглашаюсь я, стараясь не опускать головы во время разговора, хотя дается это с трудом. – Но я хотел прежде…  
\- Я не спрашиваю, чего ты хотел, - перебивает он хладнокровно. – Ты готов?  
\- В чем должна проявляться моя готовность? Ты не уточнял.  
\- Ты играешь с огнем, мальчик. Я сказал, что Лорд в скором времени хочет принять тебя. Личная аудиенция. Он, разумеется, не уточнял, когда именно, но ты должен подготовиться. И я не говорю о наряде, Драко. Речь идет о том, что ты должен быть готов внутренне. Повелителю открыты мысли людей, и если ты не сможешь убедить его в своей верности, то тебе придется несладко. И не только тебе, это ты можешь понять?  
Я киваю, глядя на небольшую птичку, сидящую на ветке дерева, как раз за плечом отца. Смотреть на него я не могу.  
\- Лорд и так сомневается в моей преданности ему. Он до сих пор помнит, что я не захотел идти в Азкабан, когда он исчез пятнадцать лет назад, что я почти отрекся от него. Теперь мы должны обезопасить нашу семью. И ты можешь мне помочь. Хотя бы раз в жизни, - добавляет он холодно, меряя меня раздраженным взглядом.  
Я снова киваю – скорее машинально, чем осознанно. Слова отца льются в меня расплавленным свинцом, читать их на бумаге было гораздо проще, чем слышать наяву. А экзекуция все продолжается:  
\- Если у тебя до сих пор есть какие-то сомнения – избавься от них. Делай что хочешь, но Повелитель должен знать, что я воспитал достойного наследника, который будет служить ему верой и правдой. Если он убедится в этом, то скоро ты получишь метку. Но прежде – аудиенция, запомни это, и…  
\- Я боюсь, - срывается с моих онемевших губ прежде, чем я успеваю осознать последствия этих слов.  
Люциус запинается, его лицо каменеет под маской неестественного спокойствия.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Ты даже должен бояться – той мощи, силы, с которой встретишься. Но, надеюсь, ты не имеешь в виду, что боишься этого испытания из-за неуверенности в самом себе?  
Мне трудно дышать. Я знаю эти интонации. От них мне становится холодно, и осеннему солнышку с этим холодом не совладать. Дети не должны чувствовать это, глядя на отца.  
Я упорно молчу, пытаясь заставить себя ответить на пронзительный взгляд, которым он протыкает меня насквозь, как тонкой иглой – бабочку. Птичка перепорхнула на соседнюю ветку, я продолжаю наблюдать за ней и не хочу знать, что будет дальше. Но я знаю.  
\- Мальчик мой, - начинает Люциус ласково, и это – как приговор. Я не удивляюсь, когда из следующей фразы вся фальшивая нежность исчезает, оставляя только сталь: - Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне – внятно и четко: ты хочешь получить метку Темного Лорда, стать Упивающимся Смертью и служить нашему Повелителю?  
Он никогда не задавал мне этого вопроса – только потому, что не считал его нужным. Ответ был известен, еще когда меня не было на свете. И спрашивать теперь, не оставляя выхода, – изощренная жестокость, достойная моего отца. Я знаю, что должен сказать. Должен.  
Как послушный сын. Как наследник рода Малфоев. Как слизеринец и как черт еще знает кто.  
Дол-жен.  
Я устал изображать китайского болванчика. И я качаю головой. Отрицательно. 

А думал, что готов… У отца тяжелая рука, боль огненной вспышкой пожирает щеку, а потом проваливается внутрь, сгребая в охапку сердце и на миг останавливая его. Я молчу, потому что мне нечего сказать.  
\- Я мог бы догадаться, что ты снова покажешь себя слабохарактерным сопляком, - с папочки слетела вся его дутая уравновешенность. Он шипит, как змея, и почему-то меня радуют хоть какие-то эмоции в его обычно неживом голосе. Хотя радость – слишком сильное слово для того, что я ощущаю, потому что, по большому счету, мне уже все безразлично. – Если ты посмеешь испортить то, чего я сумел добиться, ты пожалеешь. Щенок, - припечатывает Люциус почти с отвращением и быстро идет к замку.  
Я не нахожу в себе сил пошевелиться. Сознание, как тонкая бумага, с шорохом рвется на куски, которые разлетаются, подхватываемые ветром. Он отдал меня ему. Подарил. На мне поставят тавро, как на скоте. Нужно идти на урок. Он снова меня ударил.  
Мысли ломятся в гудящую голову одновременно, я не знаю, на которую из них обратить внимание, и в итоге пытаюсь не думать вообще ни о чем. Когда я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на снова перелетевшей на другую ветку птахе, я слышу его голос.  
\- Малфой!  
Нет, пожалуйста, день не может быть паршивым настолько. Это, в конце концов, несправедливо. Он все видел, в этом можно даже не сомневаться.  
\- Малфой… - снова повторяет он, подойдя ко мне.  
\- Чего тебе, Поттер? – строить из себя Мистера Ехидство нет сил. Но я все равно пытаюсь усмехнуться, растягивая губы в какую-то жуткую гримасу: - Спектакль понравился? Где же твои ненаглядные дружки? Зови их сюда, другого шанса хоть немного отомстить мне за предыдущие пять лет у них не будет.  
Честно говоря, мне плевать, где его подружка-грязнокровка и рыжий нищеброд. Но я надеюсь, что этот невыносимый очкарик обидится на то, что я не оценил его участливости, и уберется. Однако Поттер почему-то просто тихо отвечает, глядя на меня своими отвратительно наивными честными зелеными глазищами:  
\- Рона и Гермионы здесь нет. Я один и... никто ничего не видел.  
Никто… Такое чувство, что он издевается, хотя делать это с таким доброжелательным видом – целое искусство.  
\- Ты – не никто. Я бы даже сказал, ты совсем не никто, Поттер.  
\- Ну что ж, я рад, что ты все-таки не считаешь меня пустым местом, как всегда утверждал.  
Мерлин, Поттер, убирайся! Я не хочу тебя слушать, я вообще ничего не хочу сейчас. Сквозь отупение пробивается злость, которая придает сил вспомнить, каким должен быть настоящий Драко Малфой:  
\- Да, я ошибался. Ты не пустое место, ты – заноза, которую приходится терпеть, за неимением возможности вытащить.  
Он смотрит так внимательно, так пристально, что я почти физически ощущаю на себе этот взгляд, который застывает на моей щеке. И это бесит больше всего:  
\- Что ты уставился на меня? Я тебе не музейный экспонат. Убирайся. Оставь меня в покое.  
Я себе переоценил. Запала эмоций не хватило на всю фразу, и он, не реагируя на мои слова, спрашивает:  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Ровным счетом ничего. Или мне надо рухнуть на землю и рвать на себе волосы, заливаясь слезами?  
\- Он ударил тебя, - вдруг делится Поттер своим открытием, почти заставляя меня рассмеяться. Если бы я только мог. Если бы этот день не был таким кошмарным. Если бы отец не нашел меня…  
\- И что?  
\- И что? – вид у него почти забавный, когда он произносит это. – И что, Малфой? Ты говоришь так, словно это не твой родной отец только что влепил тебе пощечину.  
Я не должен отвечать ему. Но в этот момент внутри словно что-то лопнуло с отвратительным чавкающим звуком, разливаясь по венам едкой горечью. И я говорю, почти с удивлением слыша собственный голос:  
\- Всего лишь пощечина. У него была причина.  
У него правда была причина. Я просто должен понять это. Осознать. Принять. Смириться.  
Но Поттер отвлекает меня своими глупыми вопросами, в которых проскальзывают полуистеричные нотки:  
\- Всего лишь]? Хочешь сказать, это малая часть того, на что способен твой папочка?  
Заткнись… я не хочу вспоминать… не хочу чувствовать это снова и снова. Тебе это нравится, Поттер? Тебе нравится видеть меня таким? Нравится знать, что ты имеешь надо мной власть? Давай, спрашивай. Строй предположения: большинство из них окажется правдой. Любуйся унижением врага, пока можешь.  
Это почти жизненно необходимо: найти в себе способность выглядеть высокомерным ублюдком, когда единственное желание – позорно свернуться в клубок, баюкая свою боль. Но я никогда не позволю себе быть таким. И я просто спрошу у него:  
\- Будь любезен, объясни, почему я должен хотеть тебе что-то сказать о своем отце? Не все ли равно, что я имел в виду?  
\- Нет, мне не все равно, - возражает он так горячо, словно это в самом деле – так.  
Почему-то его слова успокаивают меня, и я понимаю, что мне уже плевать, видит меня Поттер в таком состоянии или нет.  
\- А-а. Даже так.  
Просто фраза. Я ищу взглядом свою птичку, но она уже улетела. Счастливая…  
А мне придется прочитать одному наивному мальчику лекцию из заученных фраз. Утомительное, бессмысленное занятие…  
\- Хорошо. Раз уж ты так хочешь знать... тогда слушай внимательно, Мальчик-Который-Лезет-Куда-Не-Просят. Да, пощечина для меня – это не конец света. Да, наказание может быть строже – если я его заслуживаю. И – да, ты не зря сейчас напрягаешь свой умишко мыслью о том, что тебя все это совершенно не касается. Ты не знаешь законов и традиций магического мира, Поттер. Ты понятия не имеешь о семейных устоях древнего рода. Я говорю тебе это только для того, чтобы твое больное и извращенное чрезмерным благородством воображение не заставило тебя сделать ошибочные выводы из увиденного недавно. И если ты хоть слово кому-то скажешь... Я тебя уничтожу.  
Вместо того чтобы, по моему сценарию, возмутиться последней угрозой и уйти, он прицепляется к другой фразе:  
\- Что ты подразумеваешь под более строгим наказанием?  
Мерзавец, хочешь узнать подробности? Все самое интересное? Смотри: я улыбаюсь тебе. Я знаю, как чудовищно выглядит эта натужная, искалеченная улыбка, но я улыбаюсь.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что Люциус Малфой может опуститься до пошлого рукоприкладства?  
Может, я напрасно называю его придурком? Он понимает слишком легко:  
\- Магия?  
В твоих глазах плещется ужас. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь: страшные картины того, как отец пытает меня Круциатусом? Ты, конечно, не предполагаешь, что Люциус Малфой не станет сознательно калечить своего наследника таким серьезным заклинанием. Тебе не хватает воображения представить, что есть много других способов наказать ослушавшегося сына при помощи этой великой благодати, этой чудесной, прекрасной магии… У моего отца всегда было богатое воображение. А совесть его давно умерла голодной смертью. Иногда папа использует что-нибудь совсем простенькое, но настолько обидное, что это просто невозможно выразить словами. Частенько, если я говорил какую-нибудь глупость, он накладывал на меня Силенцио. Он заставлял меня молчать целый день, а то и два-три – в зависимости от проступка. И даже если мне не с кем было особо общаться в нашем огромном молчаливом поместье, невозможность произнести ни слова сводила меня с ума. Никто не знает, что из-за такой забавы отца у меня появилась привычка разговаривать вслух с самим собой. О других невинных шутках Люциуса Малфоя я не буду вспоминать. О не таких невинных – тем более. Не могу. Не хочу.  
\- Почему ты терпишь? – спрашивает Поттер, и я говорю ему правду: ложь уже стоит поперек горла, и я устал таскать на себе это бремя.  
Я отвечаю тихо:  
\- Потому что я хочу жить.  
Он выглядит потрясенным. Он не верит мне. Сначала – не верит. А потом понимает, что мне незачем врать теперь. Милый-милый мальчик… прости, если я разрушил твой миф о Драко Малфое – гаденыше без забот и хлопот. Но это в какой-то мере справедливо, потому что мой миф мертв уже давно.  
Я знаю, что ему хочется спросить меня о чем-то, но он не может подобрать слов, и тогда я помогаю ему:  
\- Не трудись задавать вопросы, Поттер. Я все равно не отвечу. А если вдруг отвечу… то потом сильно пожалею об этом. А ты – еще больше. Потому что я не привык жалеть о своих поступках. Лучше просто молчи.  
И он действительно молчит. Я почти благодарен ему за это. Ровно до той секунды, когда его глаза перестали вмещать в себя жалость, и она выплеснулась, почти сбивая меня с ног. Эта мысль не укладывается в голове. Поттер жалеет меня? Жалеет? Меня?  
Я хочу заорать. Хочу наброситься на него, выколачивая это из зеленых глаз, из лохматой башки. Хочу доказать ему, что он не имеет права.  
Не имеет.  
Права.  
А потом я вижу, как в его взгляде сверкает что-то другое – сильное, яростное.  
А потом я уже ничего не соображаю, когда он вдруг подходит ко мне ближе. Поднимает руку к моему лицу. Это трудно – не отшатнуться. Это трудно – поверить, что Поттер гладит меня по горящей щеке прохладной ладонью.  
А еще трудно – смириться с тем, что это приятно.  
\- Драко…  
Этот голос редко произносил мое имя. Я не помню, когда это было в последний раз. И услышать его от Поттера странно.  
Он смотрит на меня и наверняка плохо понимает, что происходит. Как и я.  
А потом он шепчет – так тихо, что я с трудом разбираю слова:  
\- Не позволяй.  
От этой обыденной фразы стынет сердце, а Поттер уже уходит, быстро уходит прочь от меня, словно спасаясь бегством.  
Как будто это еще возможно – спастись… 

_Гарри_  
***  
Привычки менять нелегко. Особенно не по своей воле. Особенно когда раньше не догадывался, что нечто было твоей привычкой, пока оно, это нечто, не меняется или не исчезает вовсе. Честно говоря, у меня как-то не было раньше повода думать об этом. До недавних пор.  
Недавно я понял, что Драко Малфой был моей привычкой. Нет, не так: регулярные, чуть ли не внесенные в ежедневник стычки с Драко Малфоем были моей привычкой. И это притом, что его бесконечные оскорбления, насмешки, придирки и прочие радости жизни за пять лет надоели до зубовного скрежета. Парадокс…  
Хотя на самом деле, если хорошенько подумать, никакой это не парадокс. Все очень и очень просто объясняется. Не знаю, можно ли это назвать мазохизмом, но я вдруг понял, что ссоры с Малфоем, хоть и сидели уже в печенках, доставляли мне своеобразное удовольствие. И это только на первый взгляд кажется глупым. Если же абстрагироваться от всех тонн грязи (которая в какой-то момент вполне предсказуемо перестала быть оригинальной в силу своей избитости), вылитых на меня слизеринским хорьком, то мне, возможно, стоит даже поблагодарить его. Почему? Вообще, на этот вопрос можно ответить одним словом… правда, получится очень неконкретно.  
Эгоизм.  
А разве нет? Чем же тогда можно объяснить тот факт, что, ругаясь с Малфоем, я удовлетворял, пусть и неосознанно, собственную потребность чувствовать себя правым? Абсолютно. Стопроцентно. Безоговорочно. Еще бы! Ведь это не я, а он нападает первым; это не я, а он пытается унизить меня, Рона, Гермиону… В такие моменты мир делился на две идеально четкие, восхитительно контрастные половинки: белую и черную. Никаких условностей, никаких полутонов, неоднозначности, томительной неопределенности, двуличности и двузначности. Есть он – развлекающаяся сволочь, и есть мы – три удобных мишени. Три жертвы злодея, каждый раз с достоинством отвечающие на его нелепые, необоснованные, подлые оскорбления. Торжество справедливости. Ха.  
Звучит, на самом-то деле, до идиотизма смешно, но мне так никогда не казалось. Наверное, просто потому, что я никогда об этом и не думал. Но каждый раз, заканчивая очередной раунд словесной дуэли, сквозь злость, раздражение и глухую обиду я чувствовал какую-то мрачную радость, горький кайф от осознания простого факта: я все равно прав, а эта бледная немочь просто не знает, как бы побольнее меня задеть, вот и мелет всякую чушь. Это чувство прочно вошло в мою жизнь, превратившись в своего рода наркотик, заставляя меня порой самому нарываться на новую склоку в желании опять ощутить себя миниатюрным божком Справедливости, о котором никто не узнает и которому никто не будет поклоняться. Я знал, что достанется не только мне, но и моим друзьям; знал, что у Гермионы могут снова заблестеть глаза от слез, а Рона еще долго будет трясти от ярости, но… это меня не останавливало. И что, это ли не эгоизм? Он самый…

Да, Драко Малфой был моей привычкой… Почему я говорю в прошедшем времени? Потому что все кончилось. А мысли о собственном эгоизме, сплетенном с мазохизмом, появляются в моей голове и последовательно развиваются на протяжении тех недель, что Малфой не подходит ко мне, не заговаривает со мной и не смотрит на меня.  
Заметив, что слизеринец нас избегает, Гермиона чересчур равнодушно пожимает плечами, Рон начинает высказывать предположения о новом коварном замысле врага, а я… Мне становится обидно. Мерлин мой, меня это обижает! Уже можно накладывать на себя руки. Или Круциатус, в крайнем случае.  
Казалось бы, теперь, без этой постоянной белобрысой головной боли, можно наслаждаться покоем… Тогда почему у меня не получается? Почему не могу забыть тот теплый осенний день, когда я впервые удосужился посмотреть на Малфоя как на обычного человека, который может не только язвить, но и испытывать боль? Я так никому ничего и не рассказал. Не потому, что он мне «приказал». Плевал я на его указы с Астрономической башни. Просто… это словно бы мой секрет. Был его, а теперь стал и моим. Нашим. Господи, у меня и у Малфоя – общая тайна?! Мир медленно сходит с ума.  
Нет. Уже сошел. Причем, довольно давно и довольно быстро. С тех самых пор, как я стал присматриваться к Драко. Забавно: он наконец перестал сверлить меня насмешливым взглядом, а я, наоборот, начал везде выискивать светлую макушку. Я не знаю, зачем я это делаю. Я вообще ни черта не знаю. Просто сажусь в Большом зале и на совместных со Слизерином занятиях так, чтобы видеть его лицо, и забываю, что вокруг есть кто-то еще. Когда меня толкает в бок Гермиона, я поворачиваюсь к ней и с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не спросить: «Почему ты не видишь?» И еще больше усилий требуется приложить, чтобы не встать с места и не крикнуть всем, кто способен услышать: «Почему вы не видите?!» Меня останавливает предсказуемый встречный вопрос: «Что мы должны увидеть, Гарри?» Я не смогу им объяснить. Ведь он совсем не изменился – для них. Холодный. Саркастичный. Надменный. Обычный… Они – те, что вокруг него и зовутся его друзьями, – не видят, потому что не хотят видеть. Им это ненужно. Что уж говорить о других? Кого будет интересовать, что у слизеринского принца и по совместительству отменного гаденыша под глазами круги вот уже которую неделю? Кто заметит, что он почти ни с кем не разговаривает, если на это нет серьезной причины? Кого удивит то и дело застывающий взгляд, направленный в пустоту? Всем на-пле-вать. Странно, что меня это удивляет.  
Готов поклясться чем угодно: он чувствует, как я его рассматриваю. Чувствует, но никогда не поднимает головы, чтобы ответить на взгляд. Сначала меня это расстраивает, потом начинает злить. Я не буду думать об этом. Я не хочу. Я просто и дальше стану смотреть на его слишком бледное даже для Малфоя лицо. Потому что мне это нужно. Я же сказал: я – эгоист.  
С некоторых пор я перестал спокойно спать. Едва закрываю глаза – передо мной возникает украденная картинка. Звон пощечины. Усталый, какой-то обреченный взгляд, мертвый незнакомый голос. Я даже скучаю по издевательским ноткам в нем.  
Что Люциус тогда сказал ему? За что ударил? Что так мучает Драко с тех пор, из-за чего он даже спать нормально не может? Я не стал тогда задавать вопросов, понимая их бессмысленность, а теперь не могу прогнать их из головы. От мысли, что это может быть связано с Волдемортом, я холодею. Метка?.. Черное уродство на белом мраморе левого предплечья? Ме-е-ерлин, почему я должен думать об этом? Почему не забуду тот день, как страшный сон? Почему я тогда сразу не пошел на урок?! Идиотские вопросы.

 _Драко_  
************  
Привычки менять нелегко. Эта простая истина открывается мне только теперь по одной простой причине: раньше мне не приходилось этого делать. К слову, у меня и привычек-то было не особенно много. Об одной – о самой важной – никто не догадывался.  
Гарри Поттер был моей привычкой. Почти ежедневные, происходящие как по расписанию стычки с Гарри Поттером – были моей привычкой. Это почти смешно. О них знает вся школа, и почти все (за исключением слизеринцев, конечно) считают меня бесчувственной скотиной, которая мучает святого героя из Гриффиндора просто так. Уверен, он тоже думает, что все это – просто так. Моя прихоть. Проявление моей гнусной сущности. В какой-то степени он прав, наверное, но Поттер не может увидеть настоящих причин того, что я с таким упорством довожу его до припадков бешенства.  
Кажется, я мазохист. Потому что самым главным для меня в этих словесных баталиях всегда было вовсе не унижение этого жизнью обиженного мальчика. Да, я с удовольствием поливал его и Уизли с Грейнджер грязью пять лет, но только в самом начале побольнее задеть Поттера было самоцелью. Потом все это превратилось в нечто иное, гораздо более сложное и непонятное, чем это казалось со стороны. Напрасно Поттер думает, будто я не понимаю, что мои высказывания в его адрес уже не блещут оригинальностью. В какой-то момент это перестает быть важным, потому что я знаю, что и вполне стандартными оскорблениями, пусть и в различных формах, его можно разозлить буквально за несколько секунд. И именно этого я добиваюсь. Никогда, никогда никто не узнает, о чем я думаю и что чувствую, когда стою напротив него и говорю все то, что он привык от меня слышать. Иногда, выговаривая заученные, как волшебные формулы, фразы, я спрашиваю себя: а верю ли я в это сам? Так ли уж волнует меня то, что Поттер – полукровка? Хочется ли мне смеяться над его друзьями? Действительно ли я считаю его уродом, в конце концов? Сначала я мучительно пытаюсь найти ответы на эти странные вопросы, но потом смиряюсь, поняв, что все это перестало иметь значение. Тело хорошо помнит свою роль: губы послушно искривляются в неприятной ухмылке, в глазах не промелькнет ни единая ненужная эмоция, голос произносит необходимые фразы, жонглируя одними и теми же мыслями. И он каждый раз покупается! И каждый раз позволяет мне втянуть себя в очередную склоку, у которой нет ни причины, ни цели. Внешних. Я не знаю, зачем это делает он, но знаю, для чего все это мне. Это возможность несколько минут побыть настоящим – при всей деланности, наигранности и фальши ситуации. Из раза в раз – почти одно и то же, и почему-то никто не удивляется, как это нам не надоело? А нам с Поттером плевать на всех, и мы с упоением орем друг на друга, изо всех сил стараясь ударить в самое беззащитное место. Я знаю, что у меня получается, но для меня гораздо важнее то, что получается у него. И я стою перед ним – настоящий. Наглухо закрытый от посторонних глаз, но действительно настоящий, потому что я слушаю правду, впитываю правду и наслаждаюсь ею, какую бы боль она мне ни причиняла. Эта правда немного наивная, бескомпромиссная, даже банальная, но неизменно искренняя. Поттер распинает меня своей дрожащей от ярости правдой. Он говорит, что я тварь, беспринципная гадюка, трусливый хорек. Что без своего папочки я пустое место. И я бледнею от гнева, ищу слова, чтобы ответить ему, неизменно нахожу их, выплескиваю новую порцию яда и знаю, что он прав. Одновременно с этим мне становится легче. Словно кто-то милосердно вскрывает во мне перезрелый гнойник, который причиняет невыносимые мучения. Я вижу себя его глазами. Я знаю, что он не пытается придумать то, чего нет. И слушаю правду о настоящем себе, чтобы через секунду возненавидеть себя, а через две – принять. Поттер каждый раз показывает мне Драко Малфоя и заставляет смотреть на то ничтожество, в которое я превращаюсь. Я вижу не только трусость – я вижу зависимость. Рабство. Вижу, что теряю себя среди того, что мне навязывают. И за это я ненавижу Поттера – и благодарен ему. Живые, кипящие эмоции в его глазах – как благословение. Его концентрированная злость, презрение, отвращение – как подарок. И я принимаю эти дары, сгибаясь под их тяжестью и всякий раз пытаясь выпрямиться. Получается далеко не всегда. Но это жизненно важно – не оставлять попыток, иначе я перестану понимать, кто я есть. Иначе спрячусь от себя за лживыми доводами, которыми искушает меня мой мир. Я не хочу становиться чудовищем – и именно поэтому так безжалостно издеваюсь над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Но я не могу каждый раз искать себя… я боюсь находить себя – и заставляю его помочь мне. Вся моя жизнь строится на дурацких парадоксах, и только я могу втайне посмеяться над ними. Вот только не получается.  
Да, Гарри Поттер был моей привычкой… от которой мне придется отказаться. Я принимаю решение набросить на свое зеркало черное сукно, потому что оно вдруг стало лгать мне. Кривое зеркало, в котором отражаюсь уже не я, а кто-то другой – кто-то, кого жалеет Золотой Мальчик. Кто-то, кто достоин его внимания и сострадания. Не я.  
После того, что случилось возле хижины, я не могу смотреть на него. Я знаю, что увижу в его глазах не то, что привык видеть. Слишком хорошо помню, как меня затопила эта безумная волна жалости, когда он понял, что ни черта обо мне не знает. Глупый, так легко обменял правду обо мне на сказку о бедном богатом мальчике. Зачем ты поверил тому, что увидел, Поттер? Ведь это новая ложь и не более того. Ты теперь думаешь, что дело в моем отце, но ведь в действительности дело во мне… Я уже давно научился понимать своего отца. Научился объяснять себе его поступки и искать причины их в себе. Я обязан уметь это делать. А ты – не умеешь. И так легко мажешь все черным и белым, думая, что можешь судить по первому впечатлению. Ты ничего не понимаешь  
Хотя… хочешь, я открою тебе тайну? Я тоже часто не понимаю абсолютно ничего. Но у тебя есть шанс не вмешиваться, а у меня – нет. Пока ты будешь доходить до этого вывода, я подожду и не стану смотреть на тебя. И я уверен, что дождусь того момента, когда в твои глаза снова вернется твоя злость на меня. Я знаю: минутная жалость к врагу не убьет многолетней злости.  
И я не буду думать, что мне этого не хочется.

 _Гарри_  
***  
В какой-то момент все становится еще хуже.  
История магии. Пока мои сокурсники безуспешно пытаются не уснуть под невыразительный голос профессора Бинса, я занимаюсь тем, что превратилось в мою новую привычку, пришедшую на смену отнятой. Созерцаю. Малфой сидит недалеко от меня, это хорошо: не приходится сильно напрягать зрение. Кто-то из слизеринцев, замечая мое пристальное внимание к их старосте, недовольно бурчит… Мне уже давно плевать на них. На всех и вся. Пусть Малфой сам мне скажет прекратить пялиться на него… пусть хотя бы взглянет на меня, сволочь чертова.  
Сегодня он не бледен. Он похож на кусок мела. И темные полукружья под глазами особенно заметны. Мне неприятно это видеть, но Драко, разумеется, это не интересует. Он выглядит собранным, спокойным, сосредоточенным. Кажется, даже пытается писать конспект лекции. В какой-то момент к нему наклоняется сидящая рядом Пэнси Паркинсон. С кривоватой усмешкой она быстро шепчет ему что-то на ухо… Малфой вздрагивает всем телом. Он выглядит так, словно его грубо сбросили с небес на землю. Или выдернули из глубин ада. Все равно. Молча смотрит на ее приторно улыбающуюся мордашку. От откровенного подобострастия и заискивания, светящихся в черных глазах-бусинках, передергивает даже меня.  
Драко мучительно медленно кивает. Как только вполне довольная Пэнси отворачивается от него, чтобы позвать сидящего с другой стороны Забини, Малфой утрачивает самообладание. Я почти слышу его тяжелый вздох. Закрыв глаза, он прячет искаженное лицо в ладонях… Мое сердце колотится где-то в горле, наплевав на все законы физиологии.  
Руки с тонкими, узкими запястьями поднимаются выше. Пальцы зарываются в светлые волосы. Драко уже давно не укладывает их, как раньше – зачесывая назад. Живая платина кажется мягкой, пушистой на вид…  
Внезапно он поднимает голову – и смотрит прямо на меня. Пугающая, нестерпимая растерянность. Я не слышу бормотания преподавателя. Не замечаю изумленного взгляда Гермионы. Не понимаю, что перестал дышать.  
Все так же глядя на меня, Малфой судорожно сглатывает – и я разжимаю пальцы, роняя свое истерзанное, смятое перо на пол. Как во сне наклоняюсь, чтобы поднять его, двигаясь заводной игрушкой. Прервать этот зрительный контакт оказалось проще, чем я думал: смотреть в его обезумевшие глаза сейчас слишком тяжело. Мои пальцы касаются мягких перьев. И я почти с отчаянием понимаю, что окончательно лишился рассудка.  
Этого не может быть.  
Этого не должно быть.  
Это есть. 

_Драко_  
**********  
Я становлюсь параноиком. Такой вывод приходится сделать после того, как мне начинает казаться, что где бы я ни был – он смотрит на меня. За последние недели я начинаю сходить с ума от того, что практически все занятия у нас совмещены с Гриффиндором. И я постоянно ощущаю на себе этот пристальный, просящий и требующий взгляд. Чем дольше, тем ощутимее. Как будто он становится чем-то реальным, и я уже чувствую невесомые прикосновения к лицу, волосам, рукам… Это становится навязчивой идеей и почти пугает. Я почему-то думал, что Поттер обрадуется возможности избавиться от моих нападок, но теперь я знаю, что ошибся. Он не любит делать то, что ему навязывают. И ему не нравится, что я вот так просто вышвырнул его из своего распорядка дня. Золотой Мальчик… он в самом деле еще совсем ребенок – капризный и эгоистичный, думающий только о себе. Почему он не может оставить меня в покое? Почему не понимает, что это подло – мучить меня своим упорством? О, конечно, глупо было рассчитывать на то, что он озаботится моим душевным состоянием и попытается понять меня, но это слишком уж жестоко для благородного гриффиндорца. Поттер создает мне все новые проблемы, хотя я даже не приближаюсь к нему: другие слизеринцы начинают спрашивать меня, что происходит. Как им объяснить, почему я оставил в покое ненавистного очкарика и почему он постоянно пялится на меня? Крэбб и Гойл даже предлагают «разобраться» с ним – и мне приходится запретить им это делать. И это действительно трудно: втолковать в их головы, почему я «заступаюсь» за Поттера. Я просто знаю, что за ним дело не станется – объяснить моим преданным товарищам, в чем заключается проблема. Рассказать все как было. А я не хочу этого, не хочу даже воспоминаний. Будь моя воля – я бы стер тот день из своей жизни… оставив, возможно, только одну минуту.  
Я наивно думал, что Поттер забудет. И снова ошибся! С тех пор я ни разу не смотрел ему в глаза, но я твердо знаю, что в них по-прежнему нет презрения. В зависимости от настроения Поттера, в его взгляде можно почувствовать либо тяжелую тоску, либо злость. И злится он только на то, что я не обращаю на него внимания. Неужели ему не надоедает бесцельно наблюдать за мной? Неужели его дружки до сих пор не поинтересовались, какого черта он так зациклился на мне? И неужто он не может понять, что его усилия бесполезны? Я не повернусь к тебе, Поттер. Я не отвечу на твой взгляд, который временами превращается в удавку, затягивающуюся на моей шее. И я не позволю тебе вскрыть меня, чтобы увидеть нутро Драко Малфоя, изучить его и сделать выводы, которые будут в корне неверными. Пока ты такой – я не позволю. Пока ты сочишься своей жалостью и чем-то, до боли похожим на дружелюбие, я не позволю! Мне это не нужно. Ничего не нужно: ни понимание, ни сочувствие, ни участие.  
Понять, что я бессовестно лгу себе, было тяжело.  
Первой в расписании стоит История Магии. Это не хорошо и не плохо. С недавних пор я совершенно запускаю учебу, потому что каждый день приближает меня к началу рождественских каникул, за которыми – пропасть. Неизвестность. Неделю назад отец присылает письмо, в котором сообщает, что я встречусь с Темным Лордом во время каникул. После того, как я читаю эти строки, я почти забываю, что такое сон. Раньше аудиенция маячила в будущем чем-то неясным и неопределенным. Теперь у меня появилась точка отсчета, и все остальное враз теряет свою ценность и смысл. Жизнь превращается в гигантские песочные часы, из которых утекают песчинки-мгновения. И я могу только ждать, когда подойдет срок, зная, что изменить ничего не получится. К моему ошейнику прицепят поводок. А потом, если мне повезет (подумать только! повезет!), поводок станет совсем коротким – как только на моей руке появится эта черная мерзость. Я думаю об этом постоянно, ощущая тошноту, и мысленно прощаюсь с каждой минутой утекающего времени. Все остальные совершаемые мной действия исключительно машинальны.  
Машинально я беру в руки перо. Машинально открываю конспект и готовлюсь записывать лекцию, не понимая ни слова из того, что скажет профессор. Его бесцветный голос тихо обволакивает меня монотонной колыбельной… и тут я остро чувствую, что что-то не так. В аудитории тихо, перешептывания сидящих неподалеку гриффиндорок не могли меня отвлечь. Все кажется таким же, как и всегда, но внутри меня нарастает неприятное ощущение неправильности, как будто мне не хватает чего-то важного, чтобы чувствовать себя хотя бы сносно. Я делаю глубокий вдох, но сердце только стучит все громче, и в нем со страшной скоростью расползается… пустота. Парализующее одиночество, вдруг накрывающее меня с головой, мешает выдохнуть воздух, вставший комом в горле. Как будто раньше я не был одинок. Как будто раньше я не чувствовал этой опьяняющей пустоты. Но я только теперь понимаю, что в последние дни ничего этого не было - и я привык, а теперь меня словно вышвырнули из мрачной, но теплой комнаты, в которой я был не один, на заснеженную горную вершину. Мне становится холодно и страшно. А через секунду я понимаю, в чем дело. Немного поворачиваю голову, натыкаюсь взглядом на дремлющего Уизли, на сосредоточенно записывающую лекцию Грейнджер…  
Его нет.  
И вот тут мне становится по-настоящему страшно, потому что я осознаю это в полной мере: то, от чего я пытался избавиться несколько недель, стало нужно мне, как воздух. Он больше не сверлит меня взглядом – и мне плохо… Мерлин, да что со мной? Это же просто невозможно…  
Я слышу, как открывается дверь. И слышу, как он, запыхавшись, говорит:  
\- Извините, профессор Бинс!..  
\- Опаздываете, молодой человек, - смеряет его взглядом призрак и продолжает лекцию, больше не обращая на Поттера внимания.  
Я не поворачиваюсь, но снова чувствую на себе этот взгляд, который как бы здоровается со мной… и пустота исчезает. Я снова не один. Снова в комнате с тихонько горящим камином. В ней не слишком уютно, но это в тысячу раз лучше, чем зимний холод гор.  
Поттер пробирается на свое место, а я чувствую, как по венам растекается тепло. И я почти ненавижу себя за это.

До конца урока остается немного. Я честно пытаюсь сосредоточиться на том, что рассказывает профессор, но мысли снова и снова возвращаются к письму отца. Я ищу выход – и не нахожу его. И я не сразу понимаю, что меня зовет Пэнси, сидящая справа от меня.  
\- Драко! – кажется, в третий или четвертый раз шепчет она.  
Я поворачиваюсь, пытаясь изобразить заинтересованность. Она улыбается мне многозначительно и слишком приторно:  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, тебя можно поздравить? Ведь ты скоро удостоишься чести личной встречи с Повелителем?  
Я смотрю на нее и ничего не чувствую. Мне требуется приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы слегка приподнять уголки губ в намеке на улыбку, а потом медленно кивнуть. Просто я знаю: это нужно, необходимо сделать, чтобы она оставила меня в покое. О большем я сейчас не мечтаю.  
Пэнси мерзко хихикает и отворачивается к Забини. Я бы испытал благодарность за это, если бы мог. Наверное, ей рассказал отец, а тому – Люциус. Может, он устроил торжественный банкет по этому поводу? Отметил удачную сделку…  
Эта мысль растирает мое неестественное спокойствие в прах. Я снова чувствую себя вещью. И у меня нет даже сил испытать отвращение, злость, страх, боль… Я просто устал ждать. И я прячу лицо в ладонях, потому что не уверен, что эта непомерная усталость не написана на нем крупными буквами. Господи, я не могу… таскать все это в себе… Мне нужен кто-нибудь. Хоть кто-нибудь! Кто увидит меня, кто услышит меня без слов. Кому хоть немного интересно, что со мной происходит.  
И это оказывается совсем просто: поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Поттер встречает мой взгляд удивленно, он насторожен и почти недоверчив. Но потом из его глаз уходит это изумление, и он вдруг бледнеет. То, что он видит в моем лице, пугает его. Я не удивляюсь, потому что почти физически ощущаю, как из меня толчками выплескиваются страх и отчаяние, которые тонут в огромных зеленых глазах. Я пытаюсь стряхнуть с себя все это, пока могу, пока он смотрит на меня, пытаюсь освободиться от непомерного груза, камнем лежащего на душе… но в этот момент он роняет перо. И наклоняется за ним, опуская взгляд. Прости меня… это было слишком для тебя, я знаю. Но ведь я не просил твоего внимания. Ты дал мне его – бескорыстно, как ты умеешь это, Золотой Мальчик.  
А за свои подарки нужно нести ответственность…

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
С тем фактом, что мне вдруг стало жалко Малфоя – неважно, при каких обстоятельствах – я смирился довольно быстро. Еще тогда, бредя по кромке Запретного леса, пиная попадающиеся под ноги камешки.  
Жалею же я животных, которых мучают злые дети, разве нет? Так и тут… Ну и что, что этот человек за несколько лет ни слова доброго мне не сказал. В конце концов, он не монстр… Он мой ровесник, и все его «злые деяния» заключаются в мелких пакостях. Неприятных, но за такое людей ненавидеть трудно. А я и не ненавижу его… Это слово частенько звучало в наших разговорах о Малфое, но, по большому счету, оно всегда являлось преувеличением. Разве можно сравнить мое отношение к слизеринцу с тем, что я чувствую к Волдеморту и Петтигрю? Да на фоне с этим отвращением можно сказать, что Драко я почти люб…  
Нееет. Что-то я перегибаю палку. Ладно: воспринимаю его как неизбежное, но маленькое зло.  
Хм… Поправка: воспринимал. Не очень мне нравится, что мои мысли все больше приобретают характер прошедшего времени…  
Тогда я щурился на закатное солнце, и думал обо всем этом, и пытался понять, почему так неприятно было видеть унижение своего врага. Потом все-таки понял: просто я никогда этого и не хотел. Задеть его успехами Гриффиндора – всегда пожалуйста, но по-настоящему втоптать в грязь… Он сын того, кто служит убийце моих родителей. Возможно, он пойдет по стопам своего папочки. Но квитаться с человеком за то, чего он еще не совершал… Не слишком ли? Конечно, характер у Драко далеко не сахар. Скорее, стрихнин, честно говоря. Уж с этим-то никто спорить не будет… Однако это не стоит того, чтобы радоваться при виде того, как его бьет собственный отец.  
Другой вариант: я мог бы остаться равнодушным. Гипотетически. А вот фактически – вряд ли. К Малфою я никогда не относился с безразличием. Как ни крути, а я всегда обращал на него внимание. Ну не получалось у меня игнорировать этого человека!  
А если не злорадное удовлетворение и не равнодушие – то что? Вот-вот… Наверное, я мог бы назвать это каким-то более красивым, благородным словом. Например, сочувствием. Или состраданием. Но разве это что-то изменит? Не особенно…  
У большинства людей слово «жалость» частенько оказывается в одном ряду с не менее непрезентабельным словом «убогий». Ну действительно, принято считать, что жалеют обычно разных обездоленных, несчастных, жизнью обиженных… Но у меня просто язык не повернется назвать Драко Малфоя – убогим. Холеный, изысканный, вызывающий, аристократичный… Немного не те эпитеты. Отрицательных наберется больше, но это все – не то. Просто мне удалось увидеть не выставляемый напоказ фасад, а скромный, заброшенный задний дворик, и все, что я знал и видел раньше, облетело искусственной шелухой. Ложь. Футляр, в который запечатывают человека люди, обстоятельства или он сам. Мне знакомо это чувство, я знаю, каково это – когда не хватает воздуха… и потому я жалею Малфоя. Если быть чуточку более честным с собой, я жалею нас обоих. Надо же, раньше у меня и в мыслях не было в чем-то объединять себя с Драко, а теперь получается, что что-то общее у нас есть. Несвобода. Вот так вот банально…  
А еще – так нечестно… так несправедливо! У меня не было семьи, не было детства. У него же – все наоборот, все вызывающе замечательно… а получается – то же? Судьба умеет шутить. Ее юмор мне уже приходилось испытывать на себе не раз, и вот теперь опять.  
Я знаю: эти мысли до добра не доведут. Каждый раз, пытаясь разобраться в себе, я все больше запутываюсь, забываю, с чего начал, к каким выводам пришел в прошлый раз… И вязну, захлебываясь, в жалости. Одно из самых ужасных чувств, которые знакомы мне. Оно заставляет ощущать себя беспомощным. Назови как угодно: жалость, сострадание, сочувствие – удел твой все тот же. Ничего не изменишь. Легко помочь замученному котенку: всего лишь забери его у палачей. С людьми не все так просто. Особенно если то, что ты испытываешь, никому не нужно и не интересно. Не влезешь в чужую душу, не прекратишь боль. Не примешь на себя хоть часть груза. Одно сплошное «не»…  
Я не хотел чувствовать это по отношению к Малфою. Но так получилось – и я смирился. Практически смирился…

Хорошо. Чудесно. За-ме-ча-тель-но! Это было почти несложно – понять причины того, что мне жаль слизеринца. Нетрудно было согласиться, что это чувство вполне нормально. И жить с ним стало если не приятно, то во всяком случае сносно.  
А теперь вопрос посложнее.  
Откуда. Черт. Меня. Возьми. Взялась. Эта… нежность?  
Мне почему-то казалось, что нежность – это что-то прекрасное, приносящее радость человеку. А оказалось, что это еще одна ложь. Или полуправда. То, что накрыло меня сходящей с гор лавиной, не было красивым. Красота не должна причинять боль. Прошивать насквозь. Но я читал тоску загнанного зверя в его глазах – и отчетливо понимал, что чувство, царапающее мне сердце острыми коготками – это уже не логичная, но бессильная жалость.  
Мне стало страшно в тот момент.  
Мне и теперь страшно. А нежность – моя нежность – мурлычет во мне, срываясь на стон.  
И полная иррациональность спасает ее от безжалостных препараций моего разума. 

_Драко_  
***************  
Последние дни перед каникулами я мечусь, как зверь в клетке. Выхода нет. Его не может быть, потому что отец все решил уже давно, и он не передумает. Я боюсь представить, чем может закончиться моя встреча с Лордом. Если он в самом деле так легко читает мысли, то у меня нет шансов обмануть его. И уж тем более я не могу заставить себя проникнуться его идеями. Вся эта чушь об уничтожении грязнокровок больше похожа на фантастику. Я не люблю таких, как Грейнджер, но мне ли не понимать, что намерение уничтожить всех нечистокровных магов утопично до безумия. И я все чаще думаю о том, что Волдеморт действительно безумец, как о нем шепчут по тихим углам те, кто боится даже его имени. Я же, как только прихожу к такому выводу, напротив, перестаю испытывать страх перед именованием. Но не перед самим Темным Лордом. Поттер тычет мне в лицо тем, что я трус, и он прав. Я боюсь этого могущественного, объятого жаждой разрушения существа. Боюсь того, во что он превратит мою жизнь. Боюсь своего отца.  
Смириться с последним оказывается труднее всего. Я его сын, его родная кровь… разве он не должен защищать меня? Не должен заботиться о моем благе? Это старые, потрепанные, изношенные мысли, из которых, как из детской одежды, я давно должен был бы вырасти, но мне жаль расставаться с ними. Эти глупые вопросы на протяжении долгих лет помогали мне балансировать на грани уважения к отцу и дикого, безотчетного страха перед ним. Еще ребенком я придумал себе такую игру. Когда отец снова наказывал меня и от обиды хотелось громко разреветься, я спрашивал себя: почему он это делает? Задавал себе эти самые вопросы, такие естественные для детей, и сам себя начинал отчитывать за то, что позволяю себе подобные мысли. Я вел с собой запутанную дискуссию и находил десятки доводов в защиту отца. Самому себе доказывал, что он оберегает меня – по-своему. Что он желает мне добра, потому и воспитывает в строгости. Что он любит меня и хочет, чтобы я вырос сильным – под стать ему. Это действовало, и обида уползала вглубь меня. Раз за разом, месяц за месяцем…  
Но теперь старый трюк не срабатывает. Я разучился проделывать этот фокус, потому что мои доводы в его оправдание закончились. Всему когда-то приходит конец. Я не в силах объяснить себе, что Люциус отдает меня Волдеморту ради моего же блага. И я чувствую уже не обиду – во мне поднимается протест, который высвобождает все то, что я усиленно запихивал на самое дно души. А еще я боюсь. Чистый, концентрированный страх перед его гневом, кажется, стирает те незыблемые преклонение и восхищение, которые всякий раз заставляли меня беспрекословно подчиняться отцу и не держать зла на все его «воспитательные меры». Страх срывает все покровы, оживляет в памяти все самое безрадостное и подталкивает в черную пропасть, из которой нет возврата, но которая кажется более привлекательной, чем ослепительно-белый мир, где я ощущаю себя изучаемым подопытным животным. Меня словно бы больше ничто не сдерживает, но бежать – некуда. Мнимая свобода тяжелее, чем очевидная неволя. Я чувствую, что готов сопротивляться, но понятия не имею – как. Отец не будет церемониться с непослушным сыном. У него есть много способов сделать меня сговорчивым. Я знаю это, как никто другой.  
Я часто выхожу из замка и бесцельно брожу вдоль скованного ледяной коркой Черного Озера. Зима в этом году холодная, но я не обращаю внимания на то, что замерзаю. В немеющем теле мысли тоже будто бы приостанавливают свой ход, да и песок в моих личных часах словно течет медленнее. Ледяной воздух обжигает легкие, изо рта вырываются облачка пара… в этой морозно-солнечной идиллии мне не хватает только одного. Только одного человека.  
Я не произношу его имени, делая вид, что не знаю его. И эту маленькую слабость я прощаю себе, потому что ничего другого простить не могу. 

Последняя песчинка падает, венчая собой скопившуюся в нижней половине часов груду песка. Дальше должен начаться обратный отсчет, но у меня не хватает сил перевернуть часы, и я остаюсь в странном безвременье, которое похоже на смерть. Прошлое исчезает, будущее сливается в одну большую черную кляксу, а настоящее столь декоративно, что его как будто бы нет вовсе. Я уезжаю из Хогвартса с тяжелым сердцем. У меня ощущение, что я прощаюсь с ним навсегда, потому что прежний Драко Малфой сюда уже не вернется. В шумной, взволнованной толпе учеников, предвкушающих праздники, я - как хмурая тень. Я не улыбаюсь, потому что не ощущаю радости от предстоящего Рождества. Оно и раньше значило для меня не слишком много, всегда такое же фальшивое, как и мой мир, но в этом году на Рождество я получу свой самый главный подарок – и за это я его ненавижу.  
Стоя в стороне, я наблюдаю, как все собираются возле главного входа. Некоторые прощаются с друзьями, остающимися на праздники в школе. Повсюду шум, звонкие возгласы, пожелания хорошо провести каникулы, и суета, суета, суета… У меня раскалывается голова от всего этого мельтешения, и при всем моем нежелании ехать домой я хочу, чтобы все это скорее закончилось. Однако я не выхожу пока на улицу, упорно продолжая выискивать взглядом шестикурсников-гриффиндорцев. Я настолько измотан пыткой, продолжавшейся для меня две недели, что даже не пытаюсь оправдаться перед самим собой за то, что делаю. К черту. Я просто хочу его увидеть. Хотя бы мельком. Хотя бы издали. Не знаю, зачем мне это нужно… Ответ лежит где-то на самом видном месте, а я упорно не могу его найти. Потом мне это надоедает, и я просто скольжу взглядом по холлу, пока, наконец, не вижу их, всех троих. Судя по всему, Поттер и его рыжий дружок остаются в замке, сюда они вышли, чтобы проводить Грейнджер. Забавно: кажется, я не единственный, кому здесь не весело. Поттер выглядит тоже каким-то осунувшимся и измученным, хотя он и пытается улыбаться. Пока Уизли что-то втолковывает Грейнджер, он немного отходит от них… а потом вдруг смотрит на меня, как будто заранее знал, где я стою. Смотрит одновременно вопросительно и понимающе. Я не отворачиваюсь – второй раз за эти месяцы. Теперь это уже не так важно – увидит ли он настоящего меня или подделку. Этого человека все равно скоро не станет. Не знаю, почему эта мысль так навязчиво преследует меня. В этом есть что-то нарочито пафосное, похожее на блестящую обертку, в которую завернут просто шарик бумаги, вместо конфеты. Звучит красиво и символично, это-то меня и раздражает, но суть все равно не меняется. Наверное, липкий страх, переполняющий меня, против воли мелькает в глазах: Поттер, немного нахмурившись, делает шаг в мою сторону. Я напрягаюсь, потому что знаю, что не смогу сейчас достойно разговаривать с ним, но тут его отвлекает Уизли. Поколебавшись, Поттер незаметно кивает мне – и отворачивается. Не задерживаясь больше ни секунды, я иду к выходу.  
Всю дорогу до Поместья я почему-то чувствую тепло, с которым не может сладить пронизывающий декабрьский ветер. 

 

***  
Огромный мрачный Малфой-Мэнор вытравляет из меня тепло в первые же минуты. Здравствуй, милый дом… При встрече мама крепко обнимает меня, ласково целуя в лоб, расспрашивает о моих успехах в Хогвартсе. Отец просто сдержанно приветствует меня своим неизменным «Здравствуй, сын». Именно сейчас это раздражает больше всего. Ему что, так сложно называть меня по имени? Или это принципиально важно: постоянно напоминать мне мой статус, мое место в роду Малфоев? Очень мило, что теперь меня выводят из себя такие мелочи, когда раньше я спокойно сносил вещи похуже. На самом деле этот перекос в восприятии обусловлен все тем же страхом, который течет по моим венам вместо крови. Когда я вижу отца, я готов даже к тому, что он прямо сейчас, немедленно поведет меня с собой… куда – я не хочу предполагать. Хотя это глупо, конечно: к чему такая спешка, если я никуда не денусь на протяжении всех каникул? У него будет время… Пока же Люциус ни словом не обмолвился ни о своем последнем письме, ни о чем-то, с ним связанном. Но он наверняка видит, что я с напряжением жду этого, видит мой страх – и в его глазах легко читается предупреждение.  
Дни текут спокойно, даже монотонно. Как-то незаметно минует Рождество – смесью запахов хвои, мандаринов и холода. После праздничного ужина, как капля воды похожего на все предшествующие, я брожу по мертвому саду, занесенному снегом, и дышу этой морозной свежестью. От нее почему-то легче жить. Но мне хочется к Черному Озеру, хочется оказаться далеко отсюда, хочется исчезнуть, растворившись в колючем зимнем ветре, кружащем в воздухе тысячи маленьких злых снежинок, которые больно впиваются в лицо. В то время, как все нормальные люди стремятся быть дома, в семейном кругу, я хочу сбежать. Хорошего настроения такая мысль не добавляет. Я останавливаюсь посреди только недавно расчищенной от снега дорожки, запрокидываю голову и рассеянно смотрю на маленькую, убогую луну, наполовину затянутую тучами. Ветер вдруг стихает, снег сыплет крупными хлопьями. Они тают на моем лице и медленно стекают прозрачными пресными слезами по щекам. Даже слезы у меня ненастоящие…  
Я снова чувствую необъятное, как холодное черное небо над головой, одиночество. Пытаясь избавиться от него, я до рези в глазах вглядываюсь в бездну наверху, выискивая сверкающие точки звезд. Сначала за тучами их не видно. Но это не значит, что их там нет.  
Глядя в вышину, откуда плавно слетают пушистые снежинки, я ощущаю вкус талой воды на губах и шепчу с горечью: «С Рождеством, Драко».  
Через минуту, углядев в разрыве фиолетовых туч яркую звездочку, я закрываю глаза и беззвучно добавляю: «С Рождеством… Гарри». 

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
Разве я ждал наступления рождественских каникул? Не может быть. Это просто несусветная чушь, потому что все, чего я хочу сейчас, - новый учебный семестр. Рон, тоже оставшийся на всю неделю в Хогвартсе, говорит, что я спятил от учебы или заразился от Гермионы тягой к знаниям, а я не могу объяснить ему элементарной вещи: конец каникул будет означать, что в школу вернутся ученики. Все ученики. Я знаю, что нужное уточнение будет равносильно попытке самоубийства, и молчу. Молчу и жду…  
То ли у меня проблемы с восприятием времени, то ли это дни стали в два раза длиннее? Со мной теперь невозможно общаться, потому что я ничего, абсолютно ничего не хочу и раздражаюсь по любому поводу. Я пытаюсь читать учебники – и не понимаю ни слова. Слова расплываются перед глазами, превращаясь в мешанину букв и цифр, лишенную значения. Меня не занимают шахматы. Меня не тянет играть в квиддич или даже просто летать на метле. Когда Рон слышит об этом, он смотрит на меня взглядом, обычно приберегаемом для смертельно больных. И я даже готов с ним согласиться. Я болен, Рон. Я постоянно смотрю в окно на заснеженный мир и бессмысленно заклинаю время ползти чуточку быстрее, Рон. Я почти готов плакать оттого, что чертово солнце висит в чертовом небе, и чертов день никак не кончится, Рон. Я умираю, не видя его и не чувствуя его присутствия где-то в Хогвартсе, Рон. Мне плохо, потому что я понимаю, насколько все это дико и несуразно, Рон.  
Ты можешь изменить что-то, Рон?.. Тогда не смотри так. Тогда уйди, просто уйди и оставь меня в покое, наедине с моей безымянной болезнью, медленно сходить с ума… 

 

 _Драко_  
**********  
То, что отец не заговаривает со мной об аудиенции, скорее плохо, чем хорошо. Я не тешу себя иллюзией, что он вдруг передумал. Я просто снова жду, и это ожидание более тягостно, чем в школе. Здесь я предоставлен самому себе, мне, по большому счету, нечем заняться. Если в Хогвартсе мне волей-неволей приходилось отвлекаться от своих проблем на учебу, то дома это почти невозможно. Я пытался делать какие-нибудь домашние задания – без толку. Моей рассеянности позавидовал бы даже Лонгботтом.  
До возвращения в Хогвартс остается один день, и я начинаю верить в то, что на свете бывают чудеса, не связанные с магией. Разумом я понимаю, что это до ужаса наивно, но сердце бьется, как сумасшедшее, от мысли, что завтра я вернусь в школу. Прежним.  
Сердце останавливается за ужином.  
Мама спрашивает:  
\- Драко, во сколько ты уезжаешь завтра?  
\- Ни во сколько, - отвечает вместо меня отец и подносит к губам бокал, в котором мерцает вино.  
Из моих онемевших пальцев едва не выпадает вилка. Я не решаюсь поднять глаза, а он, пригубив, добавляет:  
\- Завтра он не поедет в школу. У нас другие планы.  
Мама не задает никаких вопросов и делает вид, что занята кулинарными шедеврами наших домовых эльфов. Откуда-то со стороны я слышу собственный бесцветный голос:  
\- Я не должен опаздывать на занятия.  
\- Ты и не опоздаешь. Послезавтра утром я провожу тебя. Воспользуемся каминной сетью – и уже утром ты будешь в Хогвартсе, - с насмешкой говорит отец. Даже не глядя на него, я чувствую, как он изучает меня взглядом.  
Чудес не бывает. Я возвращаюсь в спальню, раздеваюсь, ложусь в постель и проваливаюсь в сон, как в последнее убежище. Думать больше ни о чем не нужно. Бояться бессмысленно. Сопротивляться опасно. За меня все решили, и мне остается только подчиниться. Именно поэтому я засыпаю почти мгновенно: отсутствие свободы не предполагает выбора, который лишает сна.  
Последняя моя мысль, как ни странно, связана не с отцом и не с Волдемортом. Я думаю, найдется ли завтра в Хогвартсе хоть один человек, которого обеспокоит мое отсутствие? Мне хочется верить, что найдется. 

 

***  
Я просыпаюсь поздно, с тяжелой головой, и тут же вспоминаю о том, что это - сегодня. Минуты тянутся бесконечно, и я решаю собрать свои вещи, представляя, что уеду все-таки вовремя. Самообман ситуации не улучшает. Я задыхаюсь в четырех стенах комнаты и в итоге почти выбегаю из нее, направляясь в сад. У нас есть, конечно, оранжерея, в которой и теперь, зимой, благоухают цветы, но меня слишком воротит от всего искусственного сейчас, а цветы зимой – это неестественно. Я предпочитаю правдивый сад, промерзший насквозь, голый и тоскливый.  
Я направляюсь к лестнице, ведущей со второго этажа на первый, когда сзади меня окликает властный голос:  
\- Куда-то торопишься, сын?  
Я замираю и медленно поворачиваюсь к нему:  
\- Нет. Хотел немного прогуляться.  
\- Не сидится на месте? – понимающе хмыкает отец, подходя ко мне ближе. – Неудивительно. Надеюсь, ты хорошо помнишь, о чем мы говорили с тобой в последний раз в Хогвартсе?  
Нет, отец, я не помню, о чем мы говорили. Говорил только ты. Впрочем, это, в твоем понимании, одно и то же. У меня не получилось тогда, не получится и сейчас, но я все равно произношу это, словно отдаю сам себе последний долг:  
\- Я хочу вернуться в школу сегодня, отец.  
С его лица исчезает даже намек на улыбку. Люциус приподнимает бровь и неторопливо, обстоятельно спрашивает, давая понять, что мой ответ вовсе необязателен:  
\- Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что говоришь?  
О да, я прекрасно отдаю себе в этом отчет! И ты это знаешь.  
\- Меня не интересует, когда ты хочешь вернуться, почему, зачем… Это все неважно, все – мелочь по сравнению с тем, что тебе предстоит. Через два часа будь готов, мы отправимся в поместье Повелителя.  
\- Нет, - успеваю выговорить я прежде, чем понимаю свою ошибку. А ведь я думал, что смирился. Думал, что справлюсь с этим достойно. Но я не могу. Я обязан хотя бы попытаться.  
\- Драко, не зли меня. Лорд изъявил желание побеседовать с тобой, и ты не можешь отказаться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он считал тебя изменником? Не хочешь подписать смертный приговор всей нашей семье? – в его голосе звенит металл, глаза слегка сощурены.  
Наверное, в какой-то степени он прав, но я больше не могу контролировать себя. Меня трясет от одной только мысли, что придется пресмыкаться перед существом, которое я боюсь и которое ненавижу. Я отчетливо понимаю, что не имею права сдаться сегодня, покорно пойти у него на поводу, как скотина на бойню. Отец продолжает говорить правильные слова, которые с детства вбивались мне в голову, но я почти ничего не слышу из-за нарастающего звона в ушах.  
И я пытаюсь уйти. То, чего я раньше никогда себе не разрешал, – просто развернуться и сделать шаг прочь. А потом еще и еще, пока этот голос не останется где-то далеко. Но отец не намерен отпускать меня. Он крепко хватает меня за запястье, поворачивая, заставляя смотреть в его побледневшее от ярости лицо.  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? Мальчишка! Не смей себя так вести! Ты выслушаешь меня до конца и исполнишь все, что я прикажу. А если ты посмеешь ослушаться…  
Он не договаривает, но это и не нужно. Я и так знаю. Вот только что именно он сделает? Напоит веритасерумом, чтобы узнать все мои претензии к нему? Проронит ленивое Petrificus Totalus и оставит стоять здесь живой статуей до того момента, как нужно будет отправляться на аудиенцию? Или, не утруждая себя заклинаниями, просто влепит еще одну пощечину в полной уверенности, что это вправит мне мозги? А будут сомнения – так и не одну… Я ничем не смогу ему ответить. Сопротивляться, просить, уговаривать - бессмысленно. Компромисса никогда не было, и я, как фамильная марионетка, подвешенная на золотые нити, должен двигаться по велению кукловода. Искусством манипуляции Люциус владеет в совершенстве, и никто не может заметить неестественности в жестах куклы.  
Я смотрю в светло-серые глаза отца и чувствую, что не хочу больше быть марионеткой. Пытаюсь высвободить руку, выдавливая тихое, но внятное:  
\- Пусти.  
Он прищуривается и только крепче сжимает пальцы, делая мне больно. Я тяну руку все настойчивее и вижу, как узкие губы отца расползаются в злой, жесткой усмешке, которая причиняет мне большую боль, чем стальная хватка на запястье. Он откровенно издевается над моим жалким бунтом, и я начинаю отчаянно вырываться, уже не думая о том, что это не поможет. Что он все равно найдет способ остановить меня и сделать так, как нужно ему. Внезапно он хватает меня и за второе запястье, пытаясь завести руки мне за спину, чтобы ограничить свободу действий. Может, ему просто нужен момент, чтобы достать волшебную палочку и наконец-то покончить с этим фарсом? Меня уже трясет от злости и беспомощности, и я, задыхаясь, кричу:  
\- Пусти!.. Отпусти меня! И больше никогда не смей… слышишь? Не смей!..  
Мы стоим на вершине широкой лестницы, ведущей со второго этажа в холл. И я понимаю это только в тот момент, когда у меня вдруг получается высвободить руки. От неожиданности я не могу удержать равновесие, оступаюсь… Чувствую, как пол уходит из-под ног. И, неловко всплеснув руками в поисках опоры, падаю назад. В первый момент я не понимаю, что происходит, от страха сердце как будто останавливается, а потом я уже ничего не соображаю, потому что слышу хруст ломающейся кости. Боль ошеломляет настолько, что я почти не чувствую, как ступеньки, одна за другой, впиваются в тело. Я умудряюсь кое-как сгруппироваться, чтобы не сломать шею. Все это длится какие-то считанные секунды, но они растягиваются до вечности. Отец мог бы помочь мне…  
Если бы захотел.  
Это почти счастье – рухнуть у подножия лестницы и понять, что жив. Я лежу, подвернув под себя руку, и машинально пытаюсь подняться, не чувствуя онемевшего в болевом шоке тела. Неестественно вывернутая нога явно сломана, но я скорее вижу это, немного скосив глаза, чем ощущаю. Агонизирующий мозг не справляется с бесчисленными болевыми импульсами, посылаемыми телом, и пытается затянуть меня в пропасть беспамятства, но я сопротивляюсь и пытаюсь думать связно. Однако мысль только одна, и «связывать» ее не с чем. «Отец мог бы помочь мне…» Она такая огромная и уродливая, что от нее ломит в висках. Мысль распирает мою голову, умудряясь вытеснить из нее даже пресловутую боль и становясь на ее место. Сквозь лезущие в глаза волосы я смотрю, как Люциус медленно, словно на прогулке, спускается по лестнице. На его лице нет волнения или беспокойства: он видит, что я жив – и этого ему вполне достаточно. Абсолютное равнодушие. Мне хочется думать, что это всего лишь обманчивое впечатление, что он просто не любит показывать свои эмоции… но он не помог мне. Даже не попытался. А может, специально отпустил меня, зная, что я не удержусь на ногах?  
Эта мысль пугает меня. Даже наказывая меня, отец никогда не подвергал сознательному риску мою жизнь. А теперь я лежу на полу со сломанной ногой, чувствуя себя отбивной, и смотрю на возвышающегося надо мной человека с равнодушным лицом. И я жду, несмотря ни на что – жду, что он что-нибудь сделает. Хотя бы наклонится надо мной, над своим сыном. Да что там! Хотя бы спросит, как я. Хотя бы взглянет участливо…  
Папа… Пожалуйста, папочка! Пожалуйста!.. Ведь ты же любил меня когда-то, по-настоящему любил. Это было давно, но я все равно помню, и потому всегда прощал тебе твою строгость. Когда-то давно я был просто твоим сыном. Неужели теперь в тебе остался только холодный расчет? Неужели это так трудно для тебя – всего лишь протянуть мне руку? Сделай это… и я снова прощу. Пойму то, что невозможно понять. Назову ложь правдой. Я даже пойду с тобой к Волдеморту и сделаю все, как ты скажешь… только не отрекайся от меня. Пожалуйста, папа…  
Он оглядывает меня, запутавшегося в порванной мантии, растрепанного, дышащего часто и поверхностно… презрительно кривит губы… а потом уничтожает все, что еще было в нем от моего отца, оставляя только мистера Малфоя:  
\- Поздравляю, ты отсрочил свое испытание. Ровно на день. Сегодня тебя вылечат, а завтра днем ты предстанешь перед Темным Лордом. Если, конечно, не умудришься покончить с собой за это время. От такого слабохарактерного ничтожества это вполне возможно ожидать. Должен заметить, что ты снова разочаровал меня, сын.  
«Я тебе не сын», - царапает горло. Я тебе больше не сын, Люциус. Я даже не знаю тебя. Я вижу незнакомца – и во мне вдруг вспыхивает ненависть к нему. Она сплавляется с болью и рвет мое тело на куски, отдаваясь в каждом нервном окончании. У меня нет голоса, чтобы ответить – я даже дышу с трудом. У меня нет сил подняться – мне трудно даже лежать. Лицо человека надо мной вдруг начинает расплываться, и я не сразу понимаю, что у меня на глазах закипают слезы.  
Сквозь шум в ушах я различаю звук открывающейся двери, шорох платья, а потом возглас мамы:  
\- Мерлин мой, что случилось? Люциус, что ты наделал?  
И спокойное, чуть ли не скучающее – в ответ:  
\- Я? Ничего. Он упал с лестницы, как видишь. Кажется, сломал ногу. Вызови колдомедика.  
\- Господи, что ты стоишь? Помоги же! – взволнованно восклицает мама, и я наконец вижу ее лицо – она страшно бледна, а красивые голубые глаза распахнуты неестественно широко. Мама видит, что я едва сдерживаю слезы, думает, что это от боли, и поворачивается к нему, требовательно и одновременно испуганно говоря: - Люциус!  
\- У меня дела. Думаю, ты и сама справишься. Поторопись с доктором, Нарцисса.  
Рука мамы, гладящая меня по голове, вздрагивает: она понимает, что такая спешка вызвана не заботой о моем самочувствии. Люциус исчезает из моего поля зрения. Вскоре я слышу, как он выходит из дома.  
\- Драко, мальчик мой… Потерпи немного, - шепчет мама, убирая мои волосы назад и дотрагиваясь до моей щеки. Этот жест вдруг возвращает меня в солнечный осенний день, и я слышу взволнованный голос Поттера. В голове появляется призрак какой-то мысли, но я не могу ухватить ее, потому что первый шок от падения проходит, и не замечать боли уже невозможно.  
Мама зовет домовых эльфов, раздает указания и скоро меня осторожно перемещают в мою спальню. Где-то через четверть часа из камина выбирается колдомедик, меня осматривают, ощупывают и прослушивают, обнаружив помимо открытого перелома ноги еще два сломанных ребра. Горький привкус зелий, мягкое мерцание волшебной палочки, с которой срываются целительные заклинания… Потом я проваливаюсь в тяжелый сон без сновидений.

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
К концу каникул я становлюсь похож на дерганого неврастеника, которого запросто можно спутать с одним из здешних привидений.  
Хогвартс-экспресс привозит отдохнувших, полных свежих впечатлений учеников в школу накануне начала занятий, как раз к ужину.  
Я появляюсь в Большом зале одним из первых.  
Сознание чудом цепляется за разрумянившуюся, смеющуюся Гермиону, которая обнимает Рона. Вскоре на его месте оказываюсь я. Вдыхаю запах ее густых волос, односложно отвечаю на вопросы о прошедших каникулах, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Вяло отмахиваюсь от замечаний на тему моего внешнего вида. Пока друзья болтают, делясь новостями, я то и дело взглядываю на входные двери. Десять минут. Пятнадцать. Полчаса…  
Его нет.  
Здесь с самого начала было так душно? Мне… мне нечем дышать. Я подношу руку к горлу, но это бесполезно: на мне нет галстука. Судорожно пытаюсь успокоиться, поднимаю глаза к потолку… Фиолетовое небо с льдинками крошечных звездочек затянуто тучами и давит на плечи…  
Я невообразимо давно – несколько дней назад – понял, что постоянно твердить про себя «Глупости все это» бесполезно. Это называется «самообман». Потому сейчас я тоже не пытаюсь заниматься аутотренингом. Я просто стараюсь не позволять разным нелепым домыслам появляться в моей голове. Например, предположить, что в его спальню там, в особняке, ворвался голодный гиппогриф и сожрал его – настоящая глупость. Вообразить, что он решил покопаться в оранжерее с мандрагорами и по неосторожности скончался от их воплей – тем более идиотизм. Неудачные эксперименты с зельями и несчастные случаи во время полетов на метле тоже никуда не годятся. А что насчет недовольного чем-то Волдеморта?..  
Вот это уже не смешно. И в категорию «глупости» не входит.  
Больше всего на свете я всегда боялся страха. Впервые убедился в этом при виде боггарта, превращающегося в дементора. Испытывать это чувство для меня хуже боли, хуже угрозы смерти. Наверное, потому-то я и ввязывался всегда в неприятности с такой легкостью и безрассудством – только бы не трястись от ужаса, воображая, что со мной может случиться… Но сейчас мне некуда деться, негде спрятаться.  
Проваливаться в страх – тошно.  
Проваливаться в страх непонятный, необъяснимый, но при этом парализующе-ледяной – в сотни раз хуже. Я тупо повторяю самому себе, что в данную секунду у меня все настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно при здравствующем Волдеморте, и нет ни одной причины покрываться холодным потом от одной только мысли…  
Не замечая моей полной безучастности, Рон толкает меня локтем и насмешливо говорит, кивая на стол Слизерина:  
\- Гляди-ка, Малфой не соизволил явиться и порадовать нас своим святым ликом.  
\- Да, я это заметил, Рон, - цежу я, уже плохо соображая от шума крови в ушах.  
Улыбка медленно сползает с его лица, сменяясь выражением потрясения. Кажется, я никогда не говорил с ним таким тоном…  
\- Гарри, - заводит Гермиона, хмурясь, но я не собираюсь слушать. Не могу. Я просто не-мо-гу… Резко поднимаюсь с места и ухожу, не глядя по сторонам. 

 

 _Драко_  
*********  
Когда я просыпаюсь, в комнате горят свечи: на улице уже давно сгустились сумерки. Я чувствую слабость и легкую тошноту, а тело снова онемело, но теперь уже под действием обезболивающих лекарств. Будь моя воля, я бы проспал еще целую вечность – лишь бы не вспоминать, лишь бы оставаться в приятном неведении и не думать о том, почему я сейчас лежу здесь, вместо того чтобы быть в школе. Но память – дама прихотливая. Мы чаще забываем то, что нам нужно, а вот воспоминания, от которых мы хотели бы избавиться, остаются с нами надолго, если не навсегда.  
Я прекрасно прожил бы остаток своих дней и не помня того, как катился по лестнице. Еще сильнее я хотел бы забыть лицо отца, возвышавшегося надо мной, как бог над своим не самым удачным творением. Но я не забуду…  
Когда колдомедик уходил, он оставил для меня нужные зелья и предупредил, что ребра срастутся довольно быстро, а вот с ногой будет сложнее. Перелом заживет быстрее, если я буду все время лежать, но, раз такой роскоши я себе позволить не смогу, исцеление займет больше времени. К тому же, несколько дней я могу хромать. Несмотря на это, мне все равно хочется встать с постели. Встать – и бежать, не оглядываясь. Если б я только мог.  
Дверь осторожно приоткрывается, на пороге стоит мама и, всматриваясь в полумрак, пытается понять, сплю ли я. Из коридора в комнату врывается узкая полоска света, которая расчерчивает пол надвое. Я прищуриваюсь и тихо зову, неуверенный в собственном голосе:  
\- Мама…  
Она вздыхает и подходит к постели, присаживаясь на край. Гладит меня по тыльной стороне ладони, лежащей поверх одеяла.  
\- Драко, дорогой, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
«Мне плохо, мама», - вертится на языке. Мне очень-очень плохо. И дело не только в сломанных костях. Я не ощущаю тела, но мне так больно, что хочется кричать, пока есть воздух в легких, а потом умереть. Почему я не сломал шею, а вместо этого должен лежать в этой темной комнате, кажущейся чужой, и снова со страхом думать о завтрашнем дне? Страх нельзя испытывать так долго, мама. Он как кислота, разъедающая душу, выжигающая в ней дыры. Он отравляет каждое мгновение жизни, подменяя собой все прочие чувства. Тебе ли не знать этого, мама? Тогда зачем же ты спрашиваешь меня?..  
На миг прикрыв глаза, я спокойно произношу:  
\- Хорошо, мама. Все в порядке. Я скоро поправлюсь, ты же слышала, что сказал врач.  
Мама кивает, продолжая гладить мою холодную руку. Она долго молчит, прежде чем медленно, с паузами, проговорить, не глядя мне в глаза:  
\- Драко… Твой отец… он… Он любит тебя. Но он очень сложный человек… ты же знаешь…  
\- Да, - легко соглашаюсь я, бессмысленно глядя на золотой лучик, лежащий на полу. Все-таки, я Малфой, что бы обо мне ни думал Люциус. А настоящий Малфой должен уметь с одинаковым правдоподобием соглашаться с любой ложью и отрицать очевидные истины.  
\- Он сожалеет, что так получилось, - совсем тихо заканчивает она, чуть крепче сжав мои пальцы.  
Конечно, мама. Конечно, он сожалеет: я ведь так спутал его планы. Он так сожалеет, что говорить об этом приходится почему-то тебе. И я не знаю наверняка, для кого из нас ты это делает: для меня, для Люциуса или для себя самой.  
Я смотрю на нее, и мне вдруг кажется, что она как-то сразу постарела лет на десять. Это, наверное, причуда темноты, но в светлых волосах как будто бы мелькают серебряные нити, складки возле носа сделались глубже, резче, а глаза оплела сеточка морщин. И вся она, прекрасная, статная, величественная Нарцисса Малфой выглядит сейчас поникшей и уставшей. От этого мне становится еще больнее, и я машинально прикрываю глаза. Заметив мое движение, мама встряхивается и спрашивает:  
\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Может, приказать эльфам что-то приготовить для тебя?  
\- Нет, мама, ничего не надо. Я просто отдохну, - я даже пытаюсь улыбнуться.  
\- Как скажешь, милый. Если что-то понадобится – позови меня, хорошо? – мама встает, поправляет мое одеяло – как в детстве – и идет к выходу. В тот момент, когда она закрывает дверь, я понимаю, что не собираюсь просто лежать и бездействовать.

Это состояние трудно описать: когда голова совершенно ясная, и нет ни единой ненужной, неправильной, нелогичной мысли. Или это только так кажется. Неестественное спокойствие, граничащее с апатией. Болезненная сосредоточенность, с которой я представляю себе лицо своего отца. Я вдруг понимаю, что оно совсем не похоже на лицо Люциуса Малфоя, которого я видел несколько часов назад. Это другой человек. И он узнает, что ему я подчиняться не собираюсь. Отец имел надо мной власть – не он. Я ведь должен оправдывать свою фамилию, разве не так? Разве не этому меня учили? «Вероломство»… О да, он в совершенстве знает оттенки этого слова, которым мы гордо именуем себя. Пришла пора и мне… познакомиться.

Я знаю, что делать.

Сегодня утром эта мысль не пришла бы мне в голову, как бы ни хотел я избежать встречи с Волдемортом. Но утром у меня еще был отец. Утром я был сыном, который обязан сделать то, что велит ему его родитель. Теперь я, весь сломанный и наспех склеенный, одурманенный зельями и беспомощный, чувствую себя всего лишь Драко.  
А еще я хочу жить. По-настоящему. Я увольняюсь из этого кукольного театра одного актера. На одной чаше весов – я, на другой – он. Незнакомец. Чужой. Для моего отца выбор был бы очевиден. Так почему бы хоть раз не поступить «по образу и подобию», как он всегда хотел?  
Я вызываю домового эльфа и приказываю принести мне письменные принадлежности. Несколько строк выходят из-под пера легко, как будто я с самого рождения знал их. Но это невозможно: я только два дня назад услышал это. Люциус разговаривал в кабинете с Ноттом. Они спорили о чем-то, и я не решился войти. Зато я узнал кое-какие сведения, которые грозили отцу Азкабаном. Если авроры сопоставят некоторые факты, сверят документы и сделают соответствующие выводы… Риск был невелик, конечно. Но Люциус никогда не любил рисковать, если этого можно было избежать. И он поручил Нотту уладить это дело. Тот попытался сопротивляться, заявлял, что он ему не домовик, но в итоге согласился оказать эту услугу старому другу. Через три дня. Завтра.  
Именно поэтому аврорам стоит поторопиться, если они хотят получить такой богатый улов в лице самого Люциуса Малфоя.  
Мысли, как и слова на пергаменте, лаконичные, четкие и холодные. Они меня не пугают. Не кажутся противоестественными, недопустимыми. Я всего лишь думаю о нем, как о постороннем человеке. Помехе. Я знаю, что если разрешу себе мгновение сомнения, рука дрогнет, оставляя на листе уродливую кляксу. А заново написать я не смогу. Один шанс. Одна попытка вырвать у проклятой жизни свободу. Обменять ее на чужую. Купить эту реликвию за баснословную цену. За немыслимую цену…  
Чернила высохли, а я все перечитываю свое письмо Иуды. Не потому, что сомневаюсь – просто хочу убедиться, что изложил суть дела так, чтобы и последний идиот смог разобраться. Все, что я услышал, стоя под дверью в кабинет Люциуса. Разве мог я тогда предположить, что использую это таким образом?  
Осталось всего лишь отправить его. Пересилить себя и подняться с постели. Замереть, чтобы рассеялась темнота перед глазами. Сделать шаг и не упасть. Боль скоро вернется, и я должен успеть.  
Еще никогда путь до совятни не казался мне таким длинным. Кутаясь в теплую мантию, подбитую мехом, я ковыляю по коридору и стараюсь не думать о том, что мне придется спускаться по лестнице. Той самой. Но она вырисовывается в густом сумраке, и я берусь за перила, делая первый шаг. А потом еще и еще. Когда я схожу с последней ступеньки, у меня подгибаются ноги, на лбу выступила испарина. Я дохожу до дверей, слушая тишину. Сейчас около девяти часов вечера, в это время я могу почти не опасаться встретить кого-то в коридорах или в холле. Если Люциус дома, он, скорее всего, в своем кабинете, а мама – у себя в комнате. Я выскальзываю на улицу и бреду по заснеженному двору. Мне кажется, что прошла уже вечность с тех пор, как я вышел из своей комнаты. Я настолько устал, что у меня дрожат руки, когда я привязываю письмо к лапке неприметной совы. Выпустив птицу, я долго не могу найти в себе силы на возвращение.  
Я себя переоценил. Не могу… не могу больше идти. Я бы с радостью рухнул в такой пушистый на вид снег и больше никогда не вставал. Меня мутит, перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, и я вдруг понимаю, что могу просто упасть в обморок. Но все это ничто по сравнению с тем чувством, которое охватывает меня у подножия чертовой лестницы. Я смотрю наверх, и мне кажется, что она уходит в самое небо, потому что вершина теряется в темноте. Мне не подняться… Я смотрю на свой личный Эверест – и ненавижу. Я ненавижу эту лестницу. Ненавижу этот дом за то, что он такой огромный. Ненавижу Люциуса за то, что у него черный провал вместо сердца. Ненавижу себя – за слезы, которые катятся из глаз. Больше всего – себя… И эта ненависть почти такая же огромная, как и чувство полного бессилия. Я тихо и зло плачу, потому что не верю, что смогу справиться с этим. Я слабый. Безвольный. Трус.  
Три ступеньки позади…  
Я должен идти. И плевать, что по венам растекается боль, охватывая меня бешеной пульсацией. Плевать, что я не могу опереться на сломанную ногу, а вторая от перенапряжения уже отнимается. Я впервые в жизни кому-то что-то должен. Себе. Я вцеплюсь в перила чуть выше и перетащу себя на следующую ступень. Да, я плачу… но я не остановлюсь. Слышишь, папа? И я не жалею! Господи… я не жалею… Я не буду чувствовать себя виноватым, я себе этого не позволю. Ты предал меня – и я ответил тем же. Я не сдамся теперь… только бы не закричать… только бы не упасть назад. Вместо воздуха – лава, которая выжигает мне легкие. Я не остановлюсь.  
Я бы мог пойти в какую-нибудь комнату на первом этаже, но тогда о моей прогулке узнали бы мама и Люциус. Это то, о чем я думаю, когда поднимаюсь на последнюю ступеньку. Я еще никогда не чувствовал себя так чудовищно. Сердце колотится с запредельной скоростью, а все мышцы сводит судорогой, но мне нужно дойти до комнаты. Иначе все будет напрасно. После покорения Эвереста коридор кажется чуть ли не благословением. А постель – это рай на земле. Я до такой степени вымотан, что отключаюсь еще до того, как голова касается подушки.  
Посреди ночи мама будит меня, чтобы я выпил новую порцию зелий. Я покорно глотаю вязкую горькую жидкость и снова укладываюсь, но костерост и сон – вещи несовместимые. Я вру маме, что чувствую себя прекрасно, а когда она уходит, сворачиваюсь калачиком, пытаясь дышать ровно и не чувствовать, как кости словно выкручивает из суставов. Врач сказал, что мне лучше не пить больше обезболивающего, если я хочу, чтобы перелом сросся быстрее, и я молча терплю. Заснуть так и не получается.

Около шести часов утра я чувствую, что боль отступает. Мне действительно лучше. Я встаю, пробую сделать несколько шагов и с облегчением понимаю, что это гораздо проще, чем было вчера вечером. Хотя полностью опираться на сломанную ногу я все равно не могу, как и предупреждал колдомедик.  
Одевшись, я выхожу из комнаты, еще не зная, куда и зачем я иду. Ответ приходит, когда я вижу, что в холле находится несколько человек. Мама, нервно сцепившая руки в замок и неподвижная, как статуя, Люциус в теплой мантии и еще два высоких, одинаково крепких мужчины в форменной одежде. Авроры. У меня перехватывает дыхание, словно я только сейчас вспомнил о письме. Но я не забывал.  
\- Отец? – довольно громко зову я, медленно, с трудом спускаясь к ним. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Эти господа утверждают, что случилось, - с поддельной вежливостью отвечает он, быстро оглядывая меня. – Хотя я с ними не согласен, что и собираюсь доказать.  
\- Мистер Малфой, если произошла ошибка, - терпеливо басит один из авроров, - мы немедленно во всем разберемся и принесем вам свои извинения. Но в данный момент мы вынуждены просить вас следовать за нами для выяснения некоторых деталей…  
\- Избавьте меня от своих объяснений, - довольно резко обрывает его отец, заставляя аврора побагроветь. – То, что вам придется извиниться, и так ясно, но, боюсь, одними извинениями вы не отделаетесь, если окажется, что вы посмели нарушить мои планы из-за какого-нибудь пустяка.  
\- На вашем месте, мистер Малфой, я бы надеялся как раз на пустяк, - с легкой усмешкой вступает второй «гость», на которого тирада отца произвела куда как меньшее впечатление. Очевидно, он более осведомлен, чем его напарник.  
Люциусу хочется ответить на это наглое заявление, но он усилием воли сдерживает себя и только холодно улыбается. Натягивает перчатки, раздраженно отбрасывает назад волосы, которые шелковым белым потоком рассыпаются по черной мантии.  
Я стою рядом с мамой, и Люциус прощается с нами обоими коротким кивком, словно давая понять, что скоро вернется. Он выходит из дома, авроры, взглянув на нас, следуют за ним. После приглушенного хлопка двери воцаряется тишина.  
Может быть, мама и ждет от меня каких-то вопросов, но у меня нет сил играть. Я легонько дотрагиваюсь до ее плеча и снова иду наверх. Словно очнувшись, мама идет за мной и немного удивленно спрашивает:  
\- Драко, куда ты?  
Полуобернувшись к ней, я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Собираться. Я еду в школу.  
\- Но… милый… - растерянно бормочет она, подходя ближе. Я вижу, что она не знает, как сказать об этом: - Сегодня ты не можешь уехать, ведь твой отец сказал, что… у вас есть другие планы.  
\- Он сам обещал мне проводить меня сегодня, - внятно проговариваю я, глядя в ее встревоженное бледное лицо. – Помнишь? Если не сможет он, может, это сделаешь ты?  
Мама берет меня за руку и пытается улыбнуться, но у нее не получается:  
\- Драко, Люциус скоро вернется, и, если он не застанет тебя дома, он будет недоволен. Я знаю, как ты хочешь уехать, но…  
\- Он не вернется, - говорю я, ощущая неправильное, преступное облегчение.  
Глядя в мои немигающие глаза, мама осекается. Я боюсь, что сейчас она задаст мне этот вопрос, что назовет вещи своими именами вслух и этим уничтожит все мое спокойствие, которое я пока что умудряюсь сохранять.  
Мама устало и горько улыбается, а потом тихо говорит:  
\- Я провожу тебя, Драко. Не волнуйся.  
\- Спасибо, - отзываюсь я, разворачиваюсь и иду к себе в комнату.  
Как и обещал Люциус, я оказываюсь в Хогвартсе еще до завтрака. Хоть и невольно, но он сдержал хотя бы одно свое обещание.

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
Ночью у меня не получается заснуть.  
Вернувшись в спальню перед отбоем, Рон пытается поговорить со мной, но, наткнувшись на мой взгляд, умолкает на полуслове и благоразумно исчезает, буркнув невнятное «Спокойной ночи».  
Я слепо пялюсь в темноту. Неживая тишина комнаты – как эхо меня самого. Пустота. Ни мыслей, ни эмоций. То есть, они есть, пожалуй, но я не в состоянии в них разобраться. Стою посреди хаоса, вокруг порхают разноцветные чувства, переливающиеся выцветшей радугой слова… Нет сил протянуть руку и схватить. Стоит только представить, что я должен понять то, что со мной творится сейчас, как меня передергивает. Нет, уж лучше в самом деле ни о чем не думать. Это трусость, конечно. И откладывать до бесконечности не получится, потому что оцепенение спадет, рано или поздно. Только не теперь… чуточку позже, когда…  
Когда я буду уверен, что сегодняшний страх, изрядно разбавленный паникой и задыхающейся истерикой, - всего лишь игра моих враз отказавшихся работать исправно нервов.  
Когда я смогу с чистой совестью сказать себе, узнавая в собственном голосе чужие протяжные интонации: «Ну ты и придурок, Поттер!» И это будет, черт возьми, чистая правда! Тогда я засмеюсь и выброшу из головы весь этот бред.  
Я бы и теперь рассмеялся. Если бы не был уверен, что вместо этого не расплачусь. А вот это уже действительно забавно: надежда магического мира, рыдающая ночью в подушку и даже не способная объяснить причину своих слез. Я рехнулся…

Солнечное утро я приветствую воспаленными и покрасневшими глазами, в которые кто-то умудрился насыпать любовно растолченного стекла. Виски ломит, и я с трудом сползаю с постели. Все еще спят. Тем лучше: можно спокойно собраться и спуститься в еще пустой Большой зал. Я заталкиваю в сумку несколько свитков и учебников, не стараясь припомнить, что у нас сегодня по расписанию. Мне на это вообще плевать. Гермионе бы мои настроения не понравились, но говорить ей я ничего и не собираюсь, потому что очередной лекции на тему важности получаемых в школе знаний я не вытерплю. Сорвусь.  
Срываться на друзей из-за пустяков (я именно так и буду думать) не хочется, потому я постараюсь молчать. Хотя бы молчать.  
В такую рань на завтрак спустились только записные жаворонки. Кое-кто поглядывает на меня с удивлением. Конечно, Гарри Поттер всегда является в самый последний момент, потому что никак не желает просыпаться. Лучше бы сегодня все было по-прежнему.  
Почти с отвращением отодвинув подальше аппетитно дымящуюся яичницу, я глотаю кофе, не ощущая его вкуса. Как и вчера, постоянно поглядываю на двери. Без особой надежды, впрочем. После кошмарной ночи мысль о том, кого именно я надеюсь увидеть, уже не вызывает отторжения. Пора бы уж… за целую-то неделю.  
Когда дверь в очередной раз бесшумно раскрывается, у меня возникает ощущение, что мое сердце впервые за проклятые каникулы начало биться. Я отчетливо слышу это ровное «тук-тук» - и больше ничего. Ночной кошмар Мальчика-Который-Выжил стоит там, на пороге, совершенно такой же, как и всегда.  
В следующее мгновение дурацкий комок мускулов в груди снова спотыкается, сбиваясь с ритма… Малфой пробирается к своему месту за столом, и я отчетливо вижу, как он прихрамывает.  
Совсем чуть-чуть.  
Те времена, когда он с удовольствием разыгрывал из себя умирающего, остались в прошлом. Последние пару лет он не любил демонстрировать свою слабость. Видно, папочкины уроки. Если сейчас он позволяет себе «совсем чуть-чуть» прихрамывать, значит, иначе он просто не в состоянии ходить. Значит, травма была достаточно серьезной, чтобы медик не сумел вылечить ее сразу. Значит…  
Мои руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, а внутри вспыхивает потребность ощутить под пальцами чье-нибудь горло. Чье-нибудь белое, изящное, аристократичное, мать его, горло.  
Зато я снова могу дышать. И смотреть на него. Это настолько много, что у меня даже улучшается настроение. Когда появляются Рон и Гермиона, я извиняюсь перед ними за вчерашнее и пытаюсь переключиться на уроки.  
У меня даже немного получается…

 

 _Драко_  
**********  
Хогвартс медленно просыпается, чтобы встретить первый учебный день в новом семестре. Огромный величественный замок, такой привычный – и такой незнакомый. Я никогда здесь не был. Этот я – никогда. Все так, как должно быть, но это все равно больно. Мне кажется, что Хогвартс отказывается принять меня обратно и смотрит так угрюмо, будто знает обо мне даже то, чего не знаю я сам.  
Шагая по коридорам подземелий к гостиной Слизерина, я пытаюсь выбросить из головы эти мысли. В моей комнате холодно и пахнет так, словно это совершенно нежилое помещение. Как будто меня здесь никогда не было. Одна часть меня твердит, что так замок показывает свое отношение ко мне, другая цинично замечает, что я просто тронулся умом и превращаюсь в шизофреника. Я лучше буду думать, что верно второе предположение.  
Я достаю из чемодана вещи, бездумно развешиваю все в шкафу и только позже замечаю, насколько мне трудно все это делать. Слабость накатывает тошнотворными волнами, меня словно укачивает, и я вдруг понимаю, что со вчерашнего утра ничего не ел. Последняя порция зелий, выпитая сегодня, самочувствия тоже не улучшает. Надо или выспаться, или наконец-то поесть, иначе я просто свалюсь с ног. Уснуть я вряд ли смогу, а вот позавтракать не помешает. Когда я иду к выходу, мой взгляд падает на зеркало… Я не узнаю этого бледного, осунувшегося мальчишку, который смотрит на меня оттуда. Я сильно похудел, одежда болтается на мне – и это Принц Слизерина? Смешно до слез, но ни смеяться, ни плакать я не стану. Просто выйду из комнаты и пойду в Большой Зал. 

Я обещал себе, что не буду надеяться. Надежды делают людей слабыми, когда они несбыточны, а моя казалась мне именно такой. Я думал о нем в Поместье. Думал, пока добирался до Хогвартса. Думал сейчас, пока шел в Зал. Иногда я начинал презирать себя за эти мысли, вместе с тем понимая, что они дают мне силы. Немного забавно, но уже не настолько, как это было бы год или два назад. Я не могу не думать о нем, как не могу не надеяться увидеть его сейчас, невзирая на все глупые обещания. Но я готов к тому, что моя крошечная, невинная надежда умрет, прожив всего четверть часа.  
Я чувствую это, как только открываю двери. Мне не нужно оглядываться, чтобы узнать ответ на свой вопрос. Он здесь – и он смотрит на меня. Ничего не изменилось. Пусть замок отвергает меня, но он со мной… Я иду к нашему столу и изо всех сил пытаюсь не хромать, но у меня не получается - и тогда мне кажется, что эмоции Гарри, превратившись в осязаемый поток, обрушиваются на меня. Я чувствую его гнев, жалость и страх кожей, я вдыхаю их, они наполняют мое тело, делая его неестественно легким, и я почти не ощущаю его. Я не знаю, возможно ли это, но все слишком реально, чтобы сомневаться. Мне так хочется посмотреть на него… но в какой-то момент меня пронзает эта мысль: он считает меня жертвой и ждет правды. Однако сегодня я плотоядный хищник, сжимающий в зубах окровавленную добычу, а правда… как я могу сказать ему эту правду? Сказать ему, когда я с трудом произношу это даже для себя, даже мысленно.  
Я опускаю голову и не поднимаю взгляда на протяжении всего завтрака. 

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
Оказывается, сегодняшнее расписание составляли как по моему заказу. Кажется, я единственный из Гриффиндора, кто радуется сдвоенным Зельям, Трансфигурации и Травологии по причине того, что занятия эти совмещены со Слизерином.  
Стоит ли говорить, что я пропускаю большую часть слов преподавателей, вернувшись к своему новому любимому занятию? Даже Гермиона не может ничего с этим поделать сегодня. Единственное, на что меня хватает – отвести взгляд, чтобы она не поняла, на кого я так упорно таращусь. Я даже удивляюсь: и как это умница-Гермиона до сих пор не поинтересовалась у меня, что такого важного я нашел в особе слизеринского старосты?  
Впрочем, эти мысли приходят и уходят, не задерживаясь. Меня заботит другое: за время каникул не я один стал напоминать больше призрака, чем живого человека. При первом взгляде на Малфоя от радости (да, я пообещал себе называть вещи своими именами, как бы я этому ни сопротивлялся) я не понял, что он – как тень. Измученный. Похудевший до невозможности: кожа да кости.  
Но он здесь. По крайней мере, живой. Не знаю, с чего я решил, что ему вообще могла угрожать опасность. С Предсказаниями у меня всегда были проблемы, так что на предчувствия ссылаться нет смысла. Да перед кем я вообще должен оправдываться за эту тревогу?! Перед собой? Ха. Три раза. Спохватился, называется… Не буду я ничего объяснять, не хочу. Держать свои чувства под контролем я никогда не умел, а знание их причины ничего не изменит. Глядишь, не буду копаться – они и исчезнут…  
«Да ладно тебе, Поттер, - опять вклинивается ехидный голосок в голове. – Опять себе врешь? Ничего не пройдет. Никуда не денется. И ты об этом прекрасно знаешь».  
Вот сволочь.

В перерыве между уроками я иду по коридору, направляясь к классу Травологии. Друзья то ли убежали вперед, то ли отстали – я не заметил. Рассеянно оглядываюсь, на ходу заталкиваю в сумку несколько свитков. Кто-то из первокурсников, пробегая мимо, толкает меня, и я роняю все, что держу в руках. А так как сумку я застегнуть не успел, ее содержимое высыпается на пол. Раздраженно вздохнув, я присаживаюсь на корточки и начинаю все подбирать, как вдруг за спиной раздается манерный голос, который я не слышал так близко целую вечность:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты во мне скоро дыру прожжешь взглядом, а, Поттер?  
Почти как раньше… Я снова, как и вчера, чувствую эту одуряющую, глупую радость. Она заставляет мои губы растянуться в улыбке. И эта улыбка прорывается в голос, когда я поднимаюсь и отвечаю, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты такой нежный, Малфой. Знал бы – глазел на тебя все годы учебы. Глядишь, ты бы присмирел как-то…  
Я слышу, как он подходит ближе и наклоняется почти к самому моему уху. Вздрагиваю, стискивая в руках какую-то книгу.  
\- Мне хватило последних нескольких недель. Ты в самом деле умеешь доставать, Поттер.  
И тут же, без перехода:  
\- Отвратительно выглядишь.  
Я припоминаю, что именно видел сегодня в зеркале, и хмыкаю:  
\- Спасибо. Взаимно.  
Секундное молчание. Я не сказал ему ничего, а он все равно понял…  
\- Я всего лишь неудачно упал с лестницы. Несмотря на то, что я не должен перед тобой отчитываться, я говорю это, потому что у меня сложилось впечатление, будто ты сделал для себя какие-то выводы. А ведь я предупреждал тебя. Будь послушным мальчиком, запомни хорошенько: упал с лестницы. Не более того.  
«Да, именно поэтому у тебя голос дрогнул». Улыбка линяет, исчезая совсем. «Может, я и не вижу тебя, Малфой, но зато прекрасно слышу. Ты разучился контролировать себя. И слава Мерлину».  
Я бы сказал ему все это… но получается выдохнуть только, чуть повернув к нему голову:  
\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы сам в это веришь, Малфой.  
\- Не лезь… Слышишь? Не лезь куда не следует, Поттер, - и почему в его шипении мне слышится искренняя просьба? Ах да, я же спятил… – И перестань постоянно смотреть на меня. Это, между прочим, нервирует, если ты не знал. А так издеваться над людьми – недостойно истинного гриффиндорца, кстати.  
Улыбка? Не ухмылка, а улыбка? Мне до дрожи хочется это увидеть, но я не поворачиваюсь, потому что знаю: все равно бесполезно. Он тут же захлопнется, как раковина моллюска. И еще… я не хочу видеть так близко его бледное до прозрачности лицо.  
\- Извини, Малфой, но я не могу. Хотя пытался, - отвечаю я настолько искренне, что показания не были бы более правдивыми даже под веритасерумом.  
\- Что, новая блажь Золотого Мальчика? – фыркает он почему-то совершенно беззлобно.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - опять губы расползаются в улыбке. Сумасшедший день. Хорошо, что и он меня не видит.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты скотина, но даже не предполагал, какая, - его дыхание касается моего затылка, он по-прежнему стоит очень близко. Я готов поклясться, что он тоже улыбается. Мне улыбается. Вместе со мной улыбается. Господи, чувствовать себя таким счастливым оттого, что не слышишь презрения и злости в голосе, который всегда казался таким мерзким? Нет, не нелепость. И я даже думать об этом не буду.  
Я позволяю себе зажмуриться, как при взгляде на яркое солнышко, и собираюсь ответить, когда…  
\- Малфой! Какого черта тебе надо?!  
По коридору к нам приближаются Рон и Гермиона, уже готовые к отражению атаки. Драко тихонько хмыкает… Шепчет в самое ухо:  
\- Будь паинькой, Поттер, и возьми себя в руки.  
Через секунду за моей спиной никого нет. Пустота… Я ненавижу это слово.  
Он ушел, так и не удостоив ответом красного, как рак, Рона.  
\- Гарри, чего он от тебя хотел? У тебя такое лицо было, как будто ты с жизнью прощаться собрался, - тараторит Гермиона, взволнованно отбрасывая со лба прядь волос.  
\- Все в порядке, - через силу произношу я, снова присаживаясь и продолжая собирать рассыпанные вещи. Я не подниму на них взгляда.  
Потому что если я это сделаю, они испугаются той ярости, что светится сейчас в моих глазах.  
Они не хотели ничего плохого. Они просто испугались за меня. И вмешались.  
Вмешались…  
Кто их просил?!

 

 _Драко_  
*********  
Во время первых уроков я позволяю себе поддаться иллюзии, будто все как раньше, до каникул. Голоса профессоров, задания, учебники, перешептывания учеников, взгляд невозможных глаз, прикованный ко мне… И даже то, что сводило меня с ума, снова со мной: ожидание. Раньше, когда я со страхом ждал окончания семестра, мне казалось, что хуже этого ничего уже не может быть. Сейчас я начинаю понимать, что заблуждался. Теперь я жду того, что не может причинить мне вреда, что сделал своими руками… разве от этого легче? Я просто взвалил на себя непомерную ношу ответственности и жду, когда она раздавит меня. Для этого нужна всего лишь формальность, подтверждение, которое, я уверен, скоро появится. Мое новое ожидание страшнее былого, потому что опасность придет не извне. Она настигнет прямо здесь, в Хогвартсе. Я – сам себе жертва и палач, и я только жду оглашения приговора, чтобы привести его в исполнение. А пока мне каким-то чудом удается делать вид, что меня заботит только учеба.  
Временами я будто начинаю проваливаться в темноту, которая поглощает все окружающее, делая меня слепоглухим. На минуту я словно исчезаю, вырываясь из каменной громады замка и устремляясь в холодную бесконечность неба, пытаясь сбежать от мыслей, которые медленно подкрадываются ко мне, запуская стальные когти в мое сознание. Из этого состояния меня выдергивает пытливый, почти умоляющий взгляд Гарри. Запрещая себе смотреть в его сторону, я сосредоточиваюсь на словах учителя.  
После Зелий и Трансфигурации я чувствую себя опустошенным и уставшим. Голова раскалывается, нога нестерпимо болит, хочется просто упасть посреди коридора и остаться так до ночи. Но я иду к классу Травологии, не обращая внимания на заполошно бьющееся сердце. Я вижу, как впереди на Поттера налетает шустрая первокурсница, в результате чего все его вещи оказываются на полу. Он садится и начинает собирать свитки, перья и книги, при этом выглядя, как рассерженный ежик, только что не фырчащий от раздражения. Это так забавно смотрится, что я, не удержавшись, широко улыбаюсь… и понимаю, что больше не могу. Мне нужно поговорить с ним, хоть о чем-нибудь. Нужно просто побыть рядом. Не знаю, зачем, и не знаю, что из этого вообще может получиться. Я только вижу, что он тоже похож на выжатый лимон. Вижу синяки под глазами. И знаю, что это все – из-за меня.  
Я решительно подхожу к нему и произношу нараспев первое, что приходит в голову:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты во мне скоро дыру прожжешь взглядом, а, Поттер?  
Его не должен удивить такой вопрос. Уверен, он и сам понимает, что его пристальное внимание выходит за все рамки приличий. Но ему вовсе необязательно знать, что я почти разучился обходиться без этого внимания.  
Поттер моментально поднимается на ноги и не задумываясь отвечает:  
\- Никогда не думал, что ты такой нежный, Малфой. Знал бы – глазел на тебя все годы учебы. Глядишь, ты бы присмирел как-то…  
Он говорит – но я не воспринимаю слова, потому что слышу в его голосе улыбку. Не ироничную, не злую, не искусственную. Настоящую. Я знаю, как он умеет улыбаться. Я видел это сотни раз – когда он обращался к друзьям или, наоборот, когда забывал, что рядом есть кто-то еще. Но он никогда не улыбался так мне – это всегда были другие люди, более достойные сияющей, теплой улыбки Золотого Мальчика. И пусть никто никогда не узнает, но я завидовал всем им. Завидовал – и еще сильнее ненавидел Поттера, делавшего меня слабее, чем я мог себе позволить. А теперь… я знаю, что я получил то, чего хотел, но при этом я даже не могу взглянуть на него. Зато могу подойти ближе, встать вплотную, вдыхая запах какого-то фруктового шампуня, исходящий от его волос. Наклониться и прошептать почти неслышно:  
\- Мне хватило последних нескольких недель. Ты в самом деле умеешь доставать, Поттер.  
А потом – уже громче, то, что неприятно режет глаза своей неправильностью:  
\- Отвратительно выглядишь.  
Он только легкомысленно хмыкает и отвечает комплиментом на комплимент:  
\- Спасибо. Взаимно.  
Не старайся, Гарри. Ты не обманешь меня своей деланой беспечностью. Я слышу за ней твои вопросы, так же как слышу и ответы на них. Ты уже все решил для себя. Но я не могу позволить тебе так легко обмануться. После того, что ты сделал для меня, ты не заслуживаешь этой лжи. Хотя я буду играть свою роль надменной сволочи до конца, даже если мы оба видим, что это фарс.  
\- Я всего лишь неудачно упал с лестницы. Несмотря на то, что я не должен перед тобой отчитываться, я говорю это, потому что у меня сложилось впечатление, будто ты сделал для себя какие-то выводы. А ведь я предупреждал тебя. Будь послушным мальчиком, запомни хорошенько: упал с лестницы. Не более того.  
Самое забавное, что я действительно говорю правду. А детали… кому нужны детали?  
Я знаю, что я прав, но голос все равно дрожит. Предатель.  
Он слегка поворачивается ко мне и серьезно произносит:  
\- Надеюсь, ты хотя бы сам в это веришь, Малфой.  
\- Не лезь… Слышишь? Не лезь куда не следует, Поттер.  
Ты просто не знаешь, в какой гадюшник суешься, Гарри. И я правда не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивался во все это. Наверное, поэтому гипотетическая угроза звучит как обычная просьба. Надо же, я о чем-то прошу Гарри Поттера, думая при этом о его же благе… Мне не хочется говорить серьезно, я устал быть серьезным за несколько недель страха. Я почти разучился улыбаться и теперь пытаюсь вспомнить, как это делается, добавляя:  
\- И перестань постоянно смотреть на меня. Это, между прочим, нервирует, если ты не знал. А так издеваться над людьми – недостойно истинного гриффиндорца, кстати.  
\- Извини, Малфой, но я не могу. Хотя пытался, - честным голосом отвечает Поттер, и я даже склонен ему поверить. Просто слишком хорошо знаю: если уж этот несносный ребенок вбил себе что-то в голову, то поделать с этим ничего не сможет никто, даже он сам.  
\- Что, новая блажь Золотого Мальчика? – для проформы интересуюсь я, и тут же снова слышу это улыбчивое солнце, пронизывающее короткую фразу-ответ:  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
Я знаю, что ему хочется повернуться ко мне, но он этого не сделает. Это будет слишком… много. Мы оба удивили друг друга сегодня, и не стоит переступать черту. Иногда лучше не видеть, чтобы сберечь еще очень хрупкое, очень нежное… что-то. Я вдруг осознаю, что впервые за долгое время чувствую себя спокойно, как будто ни прошлого, ни будущего с их тяжелыми цепями не существует, и я свободно парю в настоящем, купаясь в солнечном тепле его улыбки. Возможно, это даже хорошо, что я не смотрю на него. Если взглянуть прямо на солнце, можно ослепнуть.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты скотина, но даже не предполагал, какая, - с наслаждением выдыхаю я, глупо и счастливо улыбаясь.  
Именно в этот момент сказка заканчивается, взорванная громогласным восклицанием Уизли:  
\- Малфой! Какого черта тебе надо?!  
Верные друзья Поттера бегут к нему, наверняка уверенные, что я как минимум пытался его убить. Я отчетливо вижу, как Гарри напрягается. Он просто не понимает, что по-другому наше маленькое чудо закончиться не могло.  
Мне пора возвращаться. К себе. В свой мир. Но я еще могу шепнуть ему на прощание:  
\- Будь паинькой, Поттер, и возьми себя в руки.  
Хотя сомневаюсь, что он ко мне прислушается. Это ведь, как-никак, Поттер.

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
«Все возвращается на круги своя», - изрек когда-то один умный грек. И именно потому, что он был умным, его слова подтверждаются жизнью вот уже которое столетие. В разных масштабах. Иногда люди этому радуются, иногда – не очень. Сегодня у меня второй случай. Или все-таки первый? Я еще не определился.  
Пока я определяюсь, идет очередной урок. Может, мои «круги своя» и странные в последнее время, но не признать нельзя: все как обычно.  
Я, как обычно, смотрю на него.  
Он, как обычно, смотрит на кого угодно, кроме меня.  
Сейчас меня это злит, как никогда. Он же не думал, что я в самом деле «буду паинькой»? Какой смысл продолжать меня игнорировать? Бессильное раздражение сворачивается вокруг меня плотным коконом, сквозь него окружающая действительность видится как-то смазано и нечетко. Я хочу уйти отсюда. Или остаться? Раздвоение личности…  
\- Да что он такого сказал тебе, Гарри, что ты так сверлишь его взглядом? – слышу я шепот Рона. – Угрожал, что ли?  
Вдох. Выдох. Спокойно…  
\- Я никого не «сверлю», Рон. Просто задумался.  
Холодно, но зато сдержанно. Он не должен понять, что мне орать хочется. Так было бы нечестно и несправедливо. А я все-таки в Гриффиндоре учусь.  
\- А ты не мог бы задумываться в другую сторону? – страдальчески морщится он. – Просто у меня такое ощущение, что Крэбб с Гойлом прямо здесь тебя порвать готовы. Так и зыркают…  
\- Да пусть делают, что хотят. Мне все равно.  
Мне действительно все равно. А еще почему-то кажется, что ничего эти две цепные гориллы Малфоя мне не сделают. Забавная уверенность. Наглая, я бы даже сказал.  
Рон пытается сказать мне что-то еще, но мой слух внезапно отказывает. Вместе с осязанием, обонянием и прочими рецепторами. Зато глаза зацепляются за простой, машинальный жест Драко: правая кисть небрежно потирает левое предплечье…  
Я ничего не чувствую. Я ставлю блок на пути шквала мыслей, готовых погрести меня под собой. Это ничего не значит.  
Ничего.  
Ни-че-го.  
Вот так простое слово превращается в заклинание. Нужно только повторять его без конца, раз за разом. До бесконечности…

***  
Еще одна бессонная ночь. Долго в таком режиме мне не протянуть, но сон не идет. Внутренности скручивает в тугой узел только одно желание, измучившее меня днем… Подойти, схватить за руку, рывком расстегнуть белоснежный манжет и задрать рукава мантии и рубашки до локтя, чтобы увидеть… Увидеть, увидеть, черт возьми!  
Точнее, не увидеть. Ничего. На коже – ничего. А остальное – насмешка, злость, возмущение – было бы неважно…  
До сих пор не понимаю, как я удержался. И злюсь на себя. Почему это так важно сейчас? Если метки еще нет, она может появится чуть позже: Драко скоро исполнится семнадцать. А если есть – разве я могу что-то сделать? Тут же напрашивается другой вопрос: а разве мог? Должен был? Хотел? Так, это уже не один вопрос…  
Единственное, чем я еще могу себя утешить: он не выглядит особо счастливым и гордым. В любом случае.  
Мысль горчит, но помогает задремать незадолго до рассвета.  
Мне снится печальное серое небо, плачущее холодным дождем. Я стою на земле. Я смотрю наверх. Я молюсь, чтобы дождь прекратился.

 

***  
Утро ужасно. Я чувствую себя героем, когда добредаю до своего места за столом. Совы приносят газеты, но я не обращаю на них внимания, ковыряясь в тарелке и пытаясь не заснуть прямо здесь. В себя меня приводит нервное оживление, медленно охватывающее всех завтракающих учеников старше третьего курса. Я непонимающе оглядываюсь, вижу, как все сосредоточенно и с интересом читают «Ежедневный Пророк».  
\- Что там? – поворачиваюсь к сидящей слева Гермионе.  
Она молча протягивает газету, открытую на нужной странице. Большая статья. Фотография. У меня пересыхает во рту: роскошные светлые волосы, неизменная тонкая усмешка, пронзительный взгляд светло-серых глаз. Люциус неподвижен, пока его фотографируют, и потому кажется красивой скульптурой, вокруг которой ходят и бегают какие-то люди. Броский заголовок радостно сообщает, что потомок древнего рода, мистер Малфой, задержан аврорами и подозревается в пособничестве Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Я быстро просматриваю статью… Люциус был арестован вчера вечером, и, кажется, доказательства его вины довольно убедительны. Разумеется, ничего конкретного не говорится, но репортер дает понять, что так просто, как в прошлом году, Малфой не отделается. Азкабан. Это прекрасное место уже ждет холеного красавца, вместе с дементорами.  
Я поднимаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на Драко. Сейчас это никого не удивит, потому что на него направлены десятки взглядов. А он… Завтракает.  
Нож в правой руке, вилка в левой. Бекон на тарелке превращается в узенькие полосочки. Этот процесс поглощает старосту Слизерина целиком и полностью, так, что он ничего не видит и не слышит. Вилка подхватывает одну полосочку и отправляет ее в рот. Глоток кофе. Снова взмах вилкой. Куда смотрят глаза – понять невозможно. Неприступность. Олимпийское спокойствие. Я невольно восхищаюсь им…  
Кажется, кто-то из сидящих рядом пытается обратиться к нему. Не знаю, с какими словами. Он едва заметно пожимает плечами, продолжая мучить ножом бекон. По губам пробегает усмешка – почти как у отца. Только страшнее.  
И тут же маска непроницаемости возвращает на свое законное место. Я утыкаюсь в свою тарелку, теребя в руках газету. Спать я уже точно не хочу.

 

 _Драко_  
**************  
Я знал, что ждать придется недолго, и знал, что должен быть готов. Я был готов – внешне. Но я до этого момента не понимал, насколько просто будет сломать мои внутренние подпорки для самого себя.  
«Ежедневный пророк» я читаю вместе со всеми, прямо в Большом Зале, где нельзя спрятаться, где нет права на ошибку, на ненужную эмоцию. Словно одинокий актер на сцене, ослепленный светом рампы: весь на виду, напоказ, точно голый. Я разворачиваю газету, нахожу нужную страницу и пытаюсь читать. Пытаюсь – потому что отец с колдографии прожигает меня взглядом, заставляя смотреть только на него. Он смеется надо мной и одновременно дает понять, что ему все известно. Он говорит, что я заплачу за сделанное.  
Я пересиливаю себя и читаю текст статьи. Все так, как я и предполагал. Никаких неожиданностей. Запретив себе снова и снова возвращаться взглядом к фотографии, я сворачиваю газету и спокойно откладываю ее в сторону. А потом приступаю к завтраку. Я не помню, что я ел, во мне осталось только это ощущение лапающих меня любопытных взглядов. Они жадно обшаривают мое лицо, мое тело в поисках ответов на свои вопросы. Но они ничего не найдут. Я им не позволю. Они уже получили одну жертву, хватит с них. Если б только отец представил, как весь Хогвартс будет перемывать ему кости в ближайшие дни… Хотя ему теперь не до этого. Он в Азкабане.  
Мои руки орудуют ножом и вилкой почти на ощупь, а глаза слепо глядят в тарелку.  
Он в Азкабане.  
Мой отец в Азкабане. С дементорами.  
По моей вине. Потому что я так захотел. Потому что предал…  
Сидящий рядом Блейз наклоняется и спрашивает о чем-то шепотом, но я не слышу его. Я просто пожимаю плечами: ни к чему не обязывающий, универсальный жест. Они все хотят знать, что я испытываю, они жаждут подробностей, а я только жестко усмехаюсь.  
Ни на одного из них я так и не взглянул.

 

***  
Кажется, это один из самых долгих дней в моей жизни. Просто потому, что я знаю: все кончено. Вне зависимости от того, что будет потом, когда отец вернется. Сейчас внутри меня ничего не осталось. Во мне нет прежнего страха, мне больше нечего ждать и не на что надеяться. Я хотел избавиться от своих цепей, а в итоге уничтожил всё. Но я знаю, что не смогу пребывать в этой пустоте долго, и скоро меня наполнит нечто другое. Я не хочу знать – что.  
Внимание цепляется за разные мелочи, вынуждая меня сосредоточиться на внешнем мире, пока внутри нет ничего. Самым легким уроком оказались зелья. Это почти спасение: сконцентрироваться на ужасно сложном рецепте и больше не отвлекаться ни на что. Травы, порошки, снадобья… Я добавляю их в котел одно за другим, мешаю, подогреваю и охлаждаю, проверяю цвет и запах… Больше в мире ничего не существует, и это не может не радовать. Зелье получается почти идеальным, Снейп прибавляет Слизерину двадцать баллов и даже хвалит меня, но это не столь важно: я расстраиваюсь, когда урок подходит к концу.  
Настоящий кошмар начинается после занятий. Мне нечем заняться, я больше не могу отвлекать себя складками на чужих мантиях, потрепанными кончиками перьев, трещинками в каменных стенах, выбившимися из прически прядями волос… Надоело. Мне все это надоело до тошноты, но больше ничего нет, кроме настойчивых взглядов, которые продолжают пытаться вскрыть меня. Я не могу сидеть в комнате, я задыхаюсь там. И потому иду в библиотеку. Там всегда тихо, и тишина – это единственное, чего я по-настоящему хочу. Наугад беру с полки очень старую, едва не рассыпающуюся книгу. Сажусь за стол в самом углу…  
Книга словно сама открывается на нужной странице. Как издевка надо мной. Как констатация моего проигрыша. Повешенный, изображенный на гравюре, похож на Иуду. Мне вдруг вспоминается, что я уже думал о нем, когда писал то письмо. Думал почти с иронией, потому что во мне не было сомнений тогда. А сейчас… Иуда повесился, предав Иисуса. А я отдал им своего отца.  
Тогда я не искал себе оправданий, не считая их нужными. Но у меня была уверенность. Ясная, спокойная, отстраненная. Я сказал себе, что должен это сделать – и сделал. Мне надоело быть рабом. Вещью. Я погнался за свободой, так и не признавшись себе, что это только мираж. И ради этого миража я…  
Если бы я ничего не сделал, он бы отвел меня к своему хозяину. Он бы заставил меня. Подчинил, как и прежде. А я безропотно сносил это.  
Но ведь он мой отец… Я пошел против своей крови, надругался над семьей, поставив свои интересы превыше всего. И почему я только сейчас спрашиваю себя, имел ли я на то право? Вопрос, от которого я бежал последние два дня, встает передо мной в полный рост, бессмысленный – и потому особенно жуткий. Час расплаты пришел, Драко. Сомнения, превратившись в муки совести, сведут меня с ума. И это неважно – был ли я уверен когда-то. Мертвец глядит на меня из-под полузакрытых век. Он все знает. Он понимает меня слишком хорошо…  
Я долго сижу неподвижно, не замечая хода времени. В какой-то момент мадам Пинс, кажется, подходит ко мне и тревожно спрашивает что-то, но я не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от пожелтевшей страницы книги. Тишина вокруг неестественна. Мертвое молчание… Конечно, это только потому, что большая часть учеников уже ушла, но мой утомленный мозг толкует все по-своему, рождая где-то в глубине сознания тоскливый страх. Я сбежал из гостиной, потому что не мог находиться среди людей, но ирония в том, что и одиночество для меня – орудие пытки похуже дыбы. Я хочу избавиться от самого себя и быть с другими – кем-то другим. Но только не так. Все желания, которые я еще могу четко сформулировать для себя, до смешного несбыточны, как будто я разучился логически мыслить и просто медленно схожу с ума.  
И все-таки одно желание умудряется исполниться, хотя его я считаю самым нелепым и неправильным. Не нужно поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять: Гарри стоит рядом и смотрит на меня. Как он меня нашел и искал ли вообще – так неважно… Я с болью и неизбежностью понимаю, что только с ним, со своим давним врагом, я могу быть собой,  
и он не осудит меня за это. У него просто нет на это ни права, ни желания, мы оба это знаем и потому нам легко быть рядом сейчас. Легко и трудно, невероятно трудно, потому что я знаю, как должно быть, но при этом чувствую что-то другое, выбивающееся из системы доводов разума. У него нет права судить меня, у меня нет права его разочаровывать. Я приучил его к себе, пускай ненамеренно, и теперь будто несу за это ответственность. Такая странная мысль грубо выпихивает сознание из липкого мирка, который начал строиться вокруг меня несколько дней назад.  
Он стоит здесь, молчит и ждет чего-то, как будто так и должно быть. Смотрит. Ждет и молчит…  
Я спокойно поднимаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Почему-то это просто, как будто во всем мире больше ничего не имеет значения. Как будто все осталось в прошлом, все исчезло, запорошенное тем особым – рождественским - снегом. Это так легко представить… сейчас я могу представить себе все что угодно – и любая, самая дикая фантазия окажется лучше состояния мертвого спокойствия ума, зациклившегося на единственной мысли. Я хочу вспомнить мохнатые снежинки, парившие в морозном воздухе в рождественскую ночь, и ту одинокую звездочку, что серебрилась из-за облаков, но сквозь бело-синий образ проступает успевшая намертво впечататься в память гравюра. Мысли меняют направление, звездное серебро превращается в аккуратные серебряные монетки, разбросанные по всему небу, куда ни кинь взгляд. Само собой вырывается::  
\- А мне даже платить не пришлось.  
Я говорю это – и ничего не чувствую: огромная, уродливая мысль отказывается укладываться в голове. А он пугается, потому что подумал о том же, хотя никогда не скажет мне об этом.  
\- Ты не заслужил эти деньги. И они не нужны тебе, - звучит приятный для слуха, но неверный ответ.  
Разве, Гарри? Разве не заслужил? Работа та же самая, значит и плата отличаться не должна. А деньги лишними не бывают… Малфои очень любят серебро. Любили.  
Рисунок притягивает взгляд, он словно бы живой: вот-вот шелохнется под прикосновением ветра край туники, а веревка продолжает душить уже мертвое тело, все сильнее затягиваясь вокруг опухшей шеи. Заслужил ли этот человек свое наказание?  
\- Свои тридцать серебряников заслуживает каждый предатель. Даже ты, мой благородный герой, не можешь этого изменить.  
Слова пафосны и раздирают рот своей угловатой нескладность, но кого это может смутить сейчас? Раз уж я начал мыслить невнятными мифологическими категориями и фразами из пыльных рыцарских романов, то и изъясняться буду так же.  
Рисунок вдруг исчезает, словно кто-то разомкнул круг, по которому мчались задыхающиеся мысли: Поттер захлопывает книгу, отодвигая ее от меня, как ядовитую змею. Пожалуй, я благодарен ему за это, хотя раньше такая наглость вызвала бы у меня целую возмущенную тираду. Раньше… неужели было такое время?  
\- Не надо. Перестань, - хмурясь, просит Гарри. У меня не хватит сил спорить с ним. У меня даже желания на это не найдется. Последовавший вскоре вопрос почти ставит меня в тупик: - Сколько ты здесь уже сидишь?  
А действительно – сколько? Время сегодня идет как-то совершенно по-особому: стрелки на часах, вроде бы, крутятся с прежней скоростью, а минуты запаздывают, не успевая за ними и оставаясь где-то далеко позади. Должно быть, сейчас уже поздно.  
\- Не знаю. А сколько времени?  
\- Скоро отбой.  
\- Я не помню, когда пришел сюда. Кажется, после уроков… - только теперь я понимаю, что весь этот мучительный, бесконечный, бесформенный день не оставил после себя никаких воспоминаний. Возможно, это хорошо, но я пока что не уверен.  
\- А где мадам Пинс? Библиотеку уже пора закрывать, - задает он откровенно формальный вопрос. И я так же формально отвечаю:  
\- Она говорила мне что-то. Я не ответил. И она ушла.  
Всё. Больше нам не о чем говорить. Не стоит, не нужно… лучше бы он ушел отсюда, молча, не оборачиваясь. Тогда я скомкал бы все произошедшее в грязную, дурно пахнущую кучу, в которой неприятно копаться, и зашвырнул бы в самый дальний уголок души, чтобы со временем весь я пропитался зловонием. Зато я бы не задал ему вопроса, в момент разоблачающего меня:  
\- Разве тебя это не удивляет? Ты не хочешь спросить, почему? Брось, Поттер, я не поверю.  
На самом деле, это я хочу, чтобы он спросил. Не знаю, почему. Потому, что ответ может навсегда отвернуть его от меня, теперь уже окончательно? Или потому, что мне важно его мнение? Или я просто раскис настолько, что ищу поддержки у человека, который по определению не должен мне ее оказывать?  
\- Удивляет, еще как. И я бы очень даже хотел спросить тебя, почему, - послушно следует моему нехитрому плану Гарри, а мне становится не по себе. Я не должен этого делать, не должен рассказывать ему о своей семье – ради нас обоих. Втягивать его в эту грязь еще больше. На него даже брызги не должны были попасть. И пускай бы он жил со своей сверкающей, белоснежно-справедливой злостью на меня, пускай презирал бы и видел официальное лицо Драко Малфоя – неприятное, но уже такое привычное…  
Я думаю так. Правда. Но неправильные и ненужные слова все равно сыплются из меня, как из прохудившегося мешка:  
\- Если бы ты спросил, я бы, возможно, даже ответил тебе когда-нибудь. Я бы сказал, что выбор был невелик. Я бы сказал, что смертельно устал быть тем, кем я обязан быть. Я бы сказал, что у меня не было сил видеть, как мучается моя мать. Но ты не спросишь – и я не отвечу… И не нужно. Ни к чему. Слова – они ведь ничего не меняют.  
Демагогия, конечно. Наивная попытка сделать вид, что я вовсе не это хотел сказать, тогда как на самом деле не сказал и половины.  
Черт бы побрал Поттера, который это прекрасно понимает.  
\- Но ведь он вернется? Рано или поздно.  
Да, Гарри, Люциус вернется. Хотя в этом слове заключено, фактически, все мое будущее, сейчас я могу только мрачно констатировать, что впереди маячит еще один столь же вневременной день. И вовсе необязательно я доживу до его конца.  
\- Конечно. Того, что есть у этих ищеек, не хватит, чтобы упрятать его в Азкабан даже лет на десять. Не говоря о Поцелуе.  
Гарри не интересуют формальности, ему всегда важна суть, и теперь он себе не изменяет. Вопрос – незамедлителен:  
\- А ты бы хотел этого?  
Зри в корень, да, Поттер? Я спрашивал себя и сам, прислушиваясь к равнодушному молчанию сердца. Во мне нет ненависти к Люциусу, той самой ненависти, которая жаждет вкуса крови. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал. Я устранял препятствие. Я защищал себя. Я не отправлял отца на казнь.  
\- Нет. Не хотел бы. Он мой отец, Поттер. Каким бы он ни был, я не желаю ему смерти.  
Формула верна и, боле того, правильна. Но Гарри мгновенно находит в ней лазейку и уверенно подгоняет ее под свой рост:  
\- А он бы смог убить собственного сына?  
Я цепенею под его взглядом и не знаю, что сказать. Когда-то мне казалось, что отец при всей своей строгости не способен причинить мне настоящую боль… а потом я увидел, как он смотрит на меня, валяющегося на полу мешком костей. Как знать, может, он бы предпочел, чтобы я умер? А может, он сделал это намеренно? Но как же так, ведь… ведь он…  
А вопросы все обрушиваются на меня, срывая подсохшие корки с ран, которые делают мое нутро похожим на лоскутное одеяло:  
\- Что он говорил тебе тогда, осенью? Что произошло на каникулах? Что с твоей ногой? Что он с тобой сделал?! – и после каждого вопроса – паузы, которые мне нечем заполнить. Язык отнялся, я не чувствую его, пытаясь говорить с самим собой. Гарри вкрикивает мне в уши свою боль, едва ли действительно требуя от меня ответов. Ошеломленный, я вдруг понимаю, что его трясет от ярости – так хорошо знакомой мне. Только теперь, когда она направлена не на меня, я могу увидеть, что это в каком-то роде красивое зрелище. Раньше это меня злило, потом доставляло извращенное удовольствие, но у меня никогда не было возможности понять, что взбешенный Гарри излучает силу, непререкаемую уверенность и решительность. Это восхищает и пугает одновременно. Пугает потому, что я ничего не могу противопоставить ему, не могу защищаться и отвечать – тоже не могу. В вихре вырвавшихся на волю эмоций Гарри не замечает моей беспомощности, пока я не кричу ему, по-детски закрыв уши руками и зажмурившись:  
\- Перестань!.. Хватит, замолчи! Он мой отец. Я – его кровь и его плоть, я принадлежу ему. Как собственность. Я обязан подчиняться тому, кто дал мне жизнь, но… Я… оказался слаб…  
Когда нет ответов, на помощь приходит «семейный кодекс». Все, что не раз повторял отец, мгновенно проносится в памяти, произнесенное его бесстрастным холодным голосом. Я действительно считал себя почти собственностью. Почти вещью. Почти… а теперь я уже не знаю, чему должен верить. Старые правила неохотно покидают сознание, новые еще не изобретены. Я действительно чувствую себя малодушным слабаком, но я еще не определился, почему: оттого ли, что пошел вопреки родовому праву, или оттого, что предаю сейчас самого себя, идя на попятный после того, как уже совершил поступок. Взаимоисключающие друг друга позиции разрывают меня на части, на клоки, я боюсь, что от меня скоро не останется вообще ничего, и мне страшно.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - шепчет мне Гарри, и я подчиняюсь почти против воли. За какие-то секунды он переменился, как меняется море, преображенное бурей. Глаза за стеклами очков по-прежнему горят, а голос уже ласковый, мягкий… Он никогда не говорил так со мной прежде. Никогда не смотрел на меня – так. С таким отчаянием и надеждой. И слов таких – не говорил:  
\- Ты не слаб, слышишь? Ты сделал выбор. Я не судья тебе, я не буду морализировать и рассуждать. И тридцать серебряников здесь не при чем. Но ты должен принять то, что ты выбрал. Ты не захотел терпеть – это твое право. Так отстой его! Будь целым – и ты не будешь слабым. Только не разрушай себя так, пожалуйста!  
Он постепенно повышает голос, все сильнее и сильнее волнуясь, а мне почему-то вспоминается, как дома, во время каникул, я мучительно размышлял, будет ли хоть кто-то переживать за меня, если я не вернусь вовремя… Думаю, я получил ответ на этот вопрос, и он затеплился в груди, как лучинка.  
\- Ты меня удивляешь, Поттер. Разве тебе не все равно? Я бы на твоем месте, пожалуй, радовался, что Люциус оказался в Азкабане, - отводя взгляд, невнятно бормочу я, испытывая странное надсадное удовольствие оттого, что догадываюсь, как он отреагирует. - Какое тебе дело до меня?  
\- Мне есть дело, - не обманывает ожиданий Гарри, и я мысленно выдыхаю, узел напряжения немного ослабляется. - Не трудись задавать вопросы: я все равно не отвечу.  
Хорошая память, Поттер. Уже несколько месяцев прошло, а ты до сих пор помнишь…  
\- Ну что ты, Поттер, я и не думал. Где уж мне постичь твои мотивы… - пробую я вспомнить, что такое усмешка, но он безнадежно портит попытку новым вопросом:  
\- Твой отец мог понять, что это ты?..  
Над этим не надо долго думать. Любой человек, хотя бы немного знающий Люциуса, с уверенностью сказал бы, что он уже все прекрасно понял. Он не дурак, мой бесценный папочка.  
\- Мог, - киваю я машинально. – На отсутствие проницательности он никогда не жаловался.  
\- И что тогда будет, если он опять вывернется?  
\- То есть, когда он вывернется? – с мазохистским чувством уточняю я, хотя понимаю краем сознания, что мне давно пора заткнуться, прекратить этот разговор, встать и исчезнуть. Не помогает. Я хочу вслух рассказать нам обоим, что ждет меня в будущем, как будто, облеченное в слова, это перестанет быть чем-то малоприятным. - Вполне возможно, что убьет меня.  
Потом я делаю очередную серьезную ошибку, прибавив вполне логичную поправку:  
\- Если, конечно, ему позволят.  
Гарри отчетливо меняется в лице, бледнея на глазах. Его горячие пальцы прикасаются к моей левой руке, а я смотрю на него, не отрываясь, и бисеринки пота, выступившие на его лбу, сжатые в нитку губы оказываются для меня щедрым подарком.  
Он задирает мой рукав, смотрит на чистую кожу и явственно испытывает такое облегчение, что мне становится стыдно. Стыдно и горько. Однако правду я все-таки должен сказать:  
\- Ее еще нет, но она скоро появится. Ты же знаешь…  
Когда я это произношу, меня окатывает ощущение бесполезности всех моих трепыханий. Неужели я сам в это верю? Но если так… если я все равно должен буду подчиниться Волдеморту… зачем все это? Зачем внезапный мятеж против привычной жизни? Зачем мучительные раздумья о свободе? Зачем несметное число ступеней лестницы вниз и еще большее – обратно? Если я верю, что метка все равно появится…  
\- А если ты откажешься? – не унимается Поттер. Как будто это возможно: просто взять – и отказаться. Один из самых глупых способов совершения самоубийства…  
\- То же самое, - я вдруг понимаю, что улыбаюсь. Как будто мысль о смерти уже начинает казаться мне привлекательной, несмотря на то, что я как никогда желаю ее избежать после всего, что сделал: - Я умру. Ты можешь назвать меня кем угодно, Поттер, но я все еще хочу жить.  
\- А если я убью его?  
Решение, гениальное в своей простоте. Гарри, Гарри… если бы это только было возможно. Но как? Тебя хотят отдать на заклание, как жертвенного агнца, потому что кто-то решил, что тебе по силам справиться с величайшим темным волшебником.  
\- Я не буду плакать. Но, надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что не очень-то верю в возможность этого?  
\- Не обижусь. Просто постараюсь в очередной раз доказать тебе, что ты неправ, - заявляет он не без вызова, и глядя на него в этот момент, я начинаю сомневаться в своей правоте.  
\- О да, ради этого, конечно, стоит поднапрячься и убить Лорда, - слышу я собственный голос, пока деревянными пальцами пытаюсь застегнуть манжет. Пуговицы слишком мелкие, хотя еще утром мне так не казалось. Как ни смешно, ощущение беспомощности перед этими крошечными упрямыми пуговками – самая сильная эмоция за весь сегодняшний день.  
Гарри вдруг убирает мою руку и помогает мне. У него очень серьезное лицо. Это смешно. Не знаю, почему, но это очень и очень смешно, смешно нежным смехом умиления, какое чувствуешь, глядя на неуклюжего щенка, сосредоточенно пытающегося залезть на высокий диван. Я беззвучно смеюсь, глядя на него, на нас обоих, застрявших в этой библиотеке, говорящих о чудовищных, по сути, вещах так, как не должны говорить о них шестнадцатилетние подростки. Он взглядывает на меня удивленно и растерянно, а потом понимает – и присоединяется.  
Мой запас смеха оказывается исчерпан очень быстро, и тогда я встаю из-за стола, потому что теперь действительно пора идти. Он становится напротив меня, и мы снова молчим, молчим и молчим… Молчание уже превратилось, кажется, в наш с ним особый язык, которым сложно овладеть, но на котором можно сказать абсолютно все. У нас было время, чтобы научиться.  
Гарри рассматривает меня с таким выражением, что мне становится жарко и немного неловко. Не получается отделаться от мысли, что он любуется мной, хотя это и похоже на бред. Но если и так… мне нравится бредить. Под его задумчиво-ласковым, удивительно доверчивым взглядом я ясно понимаю, что все – не зря. Я могу сколько угодно проклинать себя, сгибаясь под грузом вины, но это уже ничего не изменит. А я обязан действовать, начав однажды. И принимать свои поступки как свою свободу, а не как новое рабство. Только тогда я буду хотя бы отчасти достоин такого взгляда.  
\- Я пожалею, что сказал это, но все же… Ты прав. Я должен смириться с тем, что выбрал, даже если это выбор Иуды. Он проклянет меня. Весь мой род проклянет меня, но мне придется пройти через это, если я хочу остаться собой. В конце концов, я ведь просто…  
…поверил тебе. Это ты заставил меня очнуться от спячки, прикоснувшись однажды к горящей от пощечины щеке - вот так. Ты ведь позволишь вернуть этот жест? Позволишь просто дотронуться до тебя? У тебя нежная кожа, Гарри. У тебя шелковистые губы… И так сложно ухватить за хвост ускользающую мысль, договорить, боясь, что голос вот-вот сорвется:  
\- …последовал твоему совету, Гарри. И в очередной раз я… не позволил. Осталось только самому согласиться с этим, но я найду в себе силы. Наверное. Если ты так и будешь жечь меня взглядом. Хотя я ведь просил…  
Забудь, о чем я просил тебя. Забудь, что говорил тебе раньше, все пять лет нашего неудачного знакомства – вычеркни из памяти, если сможешь. И если ты сможешь сделать это, то и я смогу закончить то, что начал. Попросить защиты от Волдеморта, перейти на твою сторону и даже сносно жить с огромным пятном на совести. Я не могу исправить прошлое, Гарри, оно мне не подвластно. У меня в распоряжении только будущее.  
\- Я не люблю быть хорошим мальчиком, - сообщает он прописную истину, и если бы я мог, то снова рассмеялся бы – весело, почти счастливо. Но я все силы трачу на то, чтобы отнять ладонь от его щеки. Меня хватает только на то, чтобы тихо сказать, улыбнувшись:  
\- Я знаю.  
Я знаю, что ты с удовольствием нарушаешь все правила. Знаю, что и забудешь, и простишь. Знаю, что не заслуживаю всего этого – и все равно это получу. А еще я знаю, что мне нужно немедленно уйти отсюда, иначе я наклонюсь вперед, близко-близко к тебе, и сделаю ошибку.  
Я аккуратно обхожу его стороной и почти выбегаю из библиотеки, хотя мне еще никогда в жизни так не хотелось ошибиться. 

 

 _Гарри_  
***  
День проплывает как в тумане. Из-за меня Снейп снимает сегодня двадцать баллов с факультета, потому что сваренное мной зелье смело можно назвать ядом, а никак не бальзамом для остановки внутреннего кровотечения, который мы пытаемся изобразить. Слабо утешает только тот факт, что из всех учеников правильно варит зелье только Малфой. Даже Гермиона умудряется что-то напутать, чем немало удивляет всех гриффиндорцев и, разумеется, радует слизеринцев.  
Вечером я собираюсь почитать учебники, но сидеть в общей гостиной и слушать сплетни об аресте Малфоя-старшего выше моих сил. Выбираюсь из башни и бреду, бреду куда-то… Я даже не помню, как оказываюсь возле библиотеки. Она еще работает, хотя должна скоро закрыться. Заглядываю внутрь: мадам Пинс отошла куда-то. Видимо, потому еще и не закрыла двери на ключ. Но в помещении уже никого нет, и смотрится это как-то странно. Как будто все вымерли. Я, конечно, бывал в библиотеке и ночью, но тогда ощущение было совсем другим. А тут – свечи горят, на столах кое-где лежат неубранные книги… Чуткая тишина. Мне здесь делать нечего, я собираюсь идти дальше… но внезапно вижу в самом углу, у окна, одинокую фигуру. Тени скрадывают очертания, и я не сразу замечаю человека. Я бесшумно делаю несколько шагов вперед и вскоре понимаю, что это не просто какой-то человек. Это Малфой. Он читает лежащую перед ним внушительную книгу – так мне кажется сначала.  
Через пару минут молчаливого созерцания становится ясно, что он не читает, а просто смотрит на одну и ту же страницу, положив руки по обе стороны от книги ладонями вниз.  
Я не знаю, что мне делать. Разум подсказывает убраться подальше. Что-то менее умное посылает разум подальше, а тело уговаривает остаться здесь. Осознание того, что вот-вот здесь появится мадам Пинс и никакого разговора точно не получится, окончательно склоняет чашу весов в наименее логичную сторону. Я тихонько подхожу и встаю прямо перед ним, нас разделяет стол. Драко не шевелится, и только по движению его ресниц я делаю вывод, что мое присутствие все-таки замечено. Мне интересно, что он делает. Я смотрю в книгу.  
Это рисунок. Гравюра. Прекрасная и страшная одновременно. Смотреть вверх ногами неудобно, но я сразу понимаю, что там изображено. Большое дерево с толстыми ветвями. Через одну из них перекинута веревка, заканчивающаяся петлей. В петле болтается мужчина. Мертвый. На нем надета туника, обутые в сандалии ступни не достают до земли совсем немного. Вряд ли Драко читает Библию, но этот повешенный сильно напоминает мне Иуду.  
Словно услышав мои мысли, он вдруг поднимает голову. У него тяжелый, усталый взгляд – почти как тогда, только хуже. И пустота… Я уже говорил, что ненавижу это слово? Драко смотрит на меня, не удивленно, не рассержено, не презрительно. Просто смотрит. И я наконец слышу - спокойное и неэмоциональное:  
\- А мне даже платить не пришлось.  
\- Ты не заслужил эти деньги. И они не нужны тебе, - возражаю я осторожно.  
Он немного по-детски склоняет голову набок. Во взгляде появляется глухая тоска, уже знакомая мне, и что-то еще. Словно он до дрожи хочет верить – и не может позволить себе. Глаза снова скользят по картинке, исследуют, ощупывают ее, до черточки, до штриха…  
\- Свои тридцать серебряников заслуживает каждый предатель. Даже ты, мой благородный герой, не можешь этого изменить, - звучит как-то печально.  
У меня такое ощущение, что он медленно растворяется в этом рисунке, выбирая для себя сук рядом с мертвецом. Меня передергивает, и я решительно придвигаю книгу к себе, захлопывая ее:  
\- Не надо. Перестань.  
Драко приподнимает бровь, но не спорит.  
\- Сколько ты здесь уже сидишь?  
\- Не знаю. А сколько времени?  
\- Скоро отбой.  
\- Я не помню, когда пришел сюда. Кажется, после уроков…  
Малфой, отвечающий на вопросы Поттера, – сенсация. Малфой, который при этом не язвит, - двойная сенсация. Только здесь нет журналистов и нет фотографов. Никто не узнает об этом знаменательном событии.  
Я не знаю, что должен сказать, и спрашиваю первое, что приходит в голову:  
\- А где мадам Пинс? Библиотеку уже пора закрывать.  
Он снова безразлично пожимает плечами:  
\- Она говорила мне что-то. Я не ответил. И она ушла.  
Может, он ждет, что и я уйду? Нет уж. Не дождется.  
Видя, что я по-прежнему стою перед ним, Драко слегка хмурится и спрашивает:  
\- Разве тебя это не удивляет? Ты не хочешь спросить, почему? Брось, Поттер, я не поверю.  
\- Удивляет, еще как, - отвечаю я медленно, поняв, что именно он подразумевает под «этим». – И я бы очень даже хотел спросить тебя, почему.  
Он кивает, словно я сказал все правильно. Покусывает губу и тихо говорит, как бы обращаясь к себе:  
\- Если бы ты спросил, я бы, возможно, даже ответил тебе когда-нибудь. Я бы сказал, что выбор был невелик. Я бы сказал, что смертельно устал быть тем, кем я обязан быть. Я бы сказал, что у меня не было сил видеть, как мучается моя мать. Но ты не спросишь – и я не отвечу… И не нужно. Ни к чему. Слова – они ведь ничего не меняют.  
Я задерживаю дыхание и стараюсь говорить спокойно:  
\- Но ведь он вернется? Рано или поздно.  
\- Конечно, - отзывается Драко чуть слышно. – Того, что есть у этих ищеек, не хватит, чтобы упрятать его в Азкабан даже лет на десять. Не говоря о Поцелуе.  
\- А ты бы хотел этого? – спрашиваю я и вижу, как распахиваются серебряные в пламени свечей глаза. Ответ не приходится ждать долго, и он тверд:  
\- Нет. Не хотел бы. Он мой отец, Поттер. Каким бы он ни был, я не желаю ему смерти.  
\- А он бы смог убить собственного сына?  
Молчание.  
\- Что он говорил тебе тогда, осенью?  
Молчание.  
\- Что произошло на каникулах?  
Молчание.  
\- Что с твоей ногой? Что он с тобой сделал?!  
Я обещал себе быть сдержанным. Теперь буду знать, что не умею сдерживать обещания. Я ору, размалывая тишину в прах, развевая его тяжелым дыханием.  
\- Перестань!  
Ладони взметнулись к ушам, глаза зажмурились. Чего ты боишься? Воспоминаний, того, что сделал, или будущего?  
\- Хватит, замолчи! Он мой отец. Я – его кровь и его плоть, я принадлежу ему. Как собственность. Я обязан подчиняться тому, кто дал мне жизнь, но… Я… оказался слаб…  
Его голос, в какой-то момент зазвеневший, снова потух в конце. Я отчетливо вижу, как в его сознании бьется, ломается, плавится то, что впитывалось с молоком матери, вбивалось в голову отцом с пеленок, и то, что чувствует настоящий Драко Малфой – живой, свободный, дышащий. Это два человека, которые мучают друг друга, пытают раскаленным железом долга и чувства, избивают в кровь, превращая некогда цельную, но ледяную душу в огненные руины.  
Нежность, жалость, горечь, злость… Я задыхаюсь. И наклоняюсь к нему, и шепчу дрожащими губами:  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Он подчиняется сразу и беспрекословно. Еще одна сенсация, которая будет похоронена в этой пустой библиотеке.  
\- Ты не слаб, слышишь? Ты сделал выбор. Я не судья тебе, я не буду морализировать и рассуждать. И тридцать серебряников здесь не при чем. Но ты должен принять то, что ты выбрал. Ты не захотел терпеть – это твое право. Так отстой его! Будь целым – и ты не будешь слабым. Только не разрушай себя так, пожалуйста!  
Я не знаю, откуда берутся слова, как не знаю, правильны ли они. Но мне почти до боли хочется, чтобы он услышал меня и понял все, что я хочу сказать.  
Драко опускает голову, и я едва слышу его бормотание:  
\- Ты меня удивляешь, Поттер. Разве тебе не все равно? Я бы на твоем месте, пожалуй, радовался, что Люциус оказался в Азкабане. Какое тебе дело до меня?  
\- Мне есть дело, - помедлив, выговариваю я. И добавляю: - Не трудись задавать вопросы: я все равно не отвечу.  
Услышав свои собственные слова, сказанные два месяца назад, он горько усмехается и качает головой, то ли недоуменно, то ли отрицая что-то.  
\- Ну что ты, Поттер, я и не думал. Где уж мне постичь твои мотивы… - задумчиво и немного насмешливо протягивает Драко, снова взглядывая на меня из-под завесы падающей на лицо челки.  
Мне вспоминаются столь же белоснежные, но более длинные волосы. Вопрос, бьющийся где-то в груди:  
\- Твой отец мог понять, что это ты?..  
\- Мог, - мучительно медленный кивок. – На отсутствие проницательности он никогда не жаловался.  
\- И что тогда будет, если он опять вывернется?  
\- То есть, когда он вывернется? – с полубезумной насмешкой спрашивает Драко и тут же небрежно дергает плечом: - Вполне возможно, что убьет меня.  
Пауза. Словно что-то прикидывает про себя. А потом добавляет с такой же дикой улыбкой:  
\- Если, конечно, ему позволят.  
Позволят?! Меня как будто по лицу ударили… Позволять или запрещать может только хозяин вещи. Кто здесь хозяин, а кто вещь – нетрудно догадаться. Я вспоминаю, что мне хотелось сделать вчера, и смотрю на неподвижно лежащую на столе руку Малфоя. Так и не поднимая на него взгляда, я после секундного колебания беру в свои ладони его левую кисть. Я даже не удивляюсь тому, насколько она ледяная. Осторожным движением расстегиваю манжет, тяну рукав вверх – пожалуй, слишком медленно. Я чувствую, как он пристально смотрит на меня… Но он чувствует мой страх – и не сопротивляется. Мне кажется, что я не живу, пока обнажаю дюйм за дюймом бледную кожу предплечья, по которой вьются голубые ручейки вен. И только когда рукав поднят до самого локтя, я выдыхаю сквозь стиснутые зубы: ничего.  
\- Ее еще нет, но она скоро появится. Ты же знаешь… - мягкий голос заставляет меня почти подпрыгнуть.  
\- А если ты откажешься?  
\- То же самое, - эта странная улыбка, уже без примеси сумасшествия, меня завораживает. Она не вяжется со словами: - Я умру. Ты можешь назвать меня кем угодно, Поттер, но я все еще хочу жить.  
\- А если я убью его?  
\- Я не буду плакать. Но, надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я скажу, что не очень-то верю в возможность этого?  
\- Не обижусь. Просто постараюсь в очередной раз доказать тебе, что ты неправ.  
\- О да, ради этого, конечно, стоит поднапрячься и убить Лорда, - хмыкает Драко, одергивая рукав и застегивая манжет. Пытаясь застегнуть: у него не получается скрыть дрожь пальцев.  
Я нетерпеливо вздыхаю и отвожу его руку в сторону, сам проталкиваю маленькие пуговицы в петельки. Когда я заканчиваю и взглядываю на Драко, я теряюсь. Он… смеется. Просто заходится беззвучным смехом, но не злым, издевательским, а каким-то теплым, почти ласковым. Я смотрю на эту ситуацию со стороны – и меня тоже распирает смех. Гарри Поттер заботливо застегивает манжеты Драко Малфоя после обсуждения предательства сыном отца и возможности убиения Волдеморта. И это раньше я думал, что сошел с ума? Я явно поторопился с выводами.  
Драко вдруг обрывает смех и поднимается. Я следую за ним, и, выйдя из-за стола, мы оказываемся друг напротив друга. Нужные слова никак не идут на ум, и я молчу, рассматривая его. Блики свечей мешаются с вечерними тенями, красиво танцуют по лицу, одежде, волосам Драко, и сам он кажется таким красивым сейчас… Удивительно.  
\- Я пожалею, что сказал это, но все же… - слышится где-то невообразимо далеко, из другой реальности. – Ты прав. Я должен смириться с тем, что выбрал, даже если это выбор Иуды. Он проклянет меня. Весь мой род проклянет меня, но мне придется пройти через это, если я хочу остаться собой. В конце концов, я ведь просто…  
Он поднимает руку, и я чувствую прикосновение прохладной ладони к щеке. Зеркальное отражение моего жеста. Я не шевелюсь, падая куда-то на самое дно его зрачков, пожравших почти всю серебристую радужку. Невесомая ласка… Большой палец пробежался по губам, едва касаясь. Вдоль линии скулы. Вниз, к подбородку. Я хочу закрыть глаза и просто чувствовать…  
\- …последовал твоему совету, Гарри. И в очередной раз я… не позволил. Осталось только самому согласиться с этим, но я найду в себе силы. Наверное. Если ты так и будешь жечь меня взглядом. Хотя я ведь просил…  
\- Я не люблю быть хорошим мальчиком, - шепчет кто-то вместо меня моим охрипшим голосом.  
\- Я знаю.  
Он убирает руку, отрывая будто часть меня самого. Грустная улыбка. И через мгновение в библиотеке нет никого, кроме меня.  
Я снова отложу самоанализ на потом. И это не трусость, нет. Просто сейчас мне не нужно что-то объяснять самому себе: настолько все легко и понятно.  
Свернувшись теплым пушистым клубочком, моя нежность сладко вздохнула и заурчала. А я понял, что за мысль гналась за мной долгие дни, лишая покоя.  
Он в самом деле найдет в себе силы. Но я не буду стоять в стороне. Я не хочу. Я не могу.  
Я буду рядом.  
И что бы ни случилось – я никому.  
Никогда.  
Больше.  
 _Не позволю._


End file.
